Ariel et le Retourneur de Temps
by Natacha Nicole
Summary: Quand Parvarti Patil essaye de tuer Drago Malefoy pour venger la mort de Lavande Brown, Ariel Black ne met entre le rayon mortel et le garçon avec qui elle a grandie. Mais le sortilège de mort atteint le retourneur de temps sous son chemisier et elle se retrouve à la même date... mais en 1977. Elle retrouve tout ceux qu'elle a perdu, et plus encore.
1. Chapter 1

Ariel rangea son retourneur de temps sous son chemisier en sortant d'un placard à balais. Cadeau d'oncle Lucius, elle s'en servait pour étudier plus longtemps pour ses ASPIC. Elle venait d'avoir 17 ans la veille, le 4 Novembre et l'école avait ouvert ses portes après les réparations dû à la Bataille de Poudlard en mai dernier. Slughorn était redevenu officiellement le professeur de potions de l'école et directeur des Serpentard suite à la mort horrible de Severus Rogue, dans la Cabane Hurlante, de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oncle Sev lui manquait terriblement. Se noyer dans les études de ses ASPIC l'aidait à ne pas trop y penser. Étant élevée par Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy à la mort de sa mère et son père à Azkaban, elle avait grandit avec Drago, comme frère et sœur.

Oncle Sev était le parrain de Drago. Et Ariel, malgré le fait qu'elle était la fille de Sirius Black, était très proche du parrain de son presque frère. En parlant du presque frère et véritable cousin, il était devant elle et sortait des cachots pour se rendre à la Grande Salle pour refaire sa 7e année.

\- MALEFOY! Entendit crier la Serdaigle de dernière année.

Elle se tourne vers la voix et voit qu'elle appartient à Parvati Patil. Elle la voit lever sa baguette vers son cousin.

\- Lavande est morte à cause de toi! S'écrit la jeune femme de Gryffondor. Si tu n'avais pas fait entrer les Mangemorts, quand on était en 6e année, rien de ceci ne serait arrivé.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, essaye de se défendre Drago. Il allait tuer mes parents!

\- On a toujours le choix! Lui crache la Gryffondor au visage. C'est de TA faute si Greyback lui a arraché la gorge, de TA faute si Fred Weasley, Colin Crivey, le professeur Lupin, sa femme et tant d'autres sont morts! C'est à ton tour!

Ariel est terrorisée quand elle voit la lueur verte sortir de la baguette de Patil.

\- NON! Crie la Serdaigle en se précipitant devant l'éclair vert émeraude de l'Avada qu'avait lancé la Gryffondor.

Elle s'élance entre le sort de mort et son frère de cœur. Quand le sort l'atteint en pleine poitrine, elle s'écroule vers le sol de pierres froides du château, juste devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle. C'est les yeux vides, le rythme cardiaque absent et la respiration inexistante qu'elle est rattrapée par les bras de Drago avant d'atteindre le plancher. Toute la Grande Salle avait vue ce qui s'était passé. McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice, avait pétrifié Patil et amenée dans son bureau pour contacter les Aurors. Mme Pomfresh c'était précipité vers le corps de Ariel Black, dans les bras de Drago Malefoy. Quelques secondes plus tard, une lueur bleu pâle émane de la poitrine de Ariel et elle disparait des bras de Drago en larmes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ariel ouvre difficilement les yeux et regarde autour d'elle. Elle est dans l'entrée de la Grande Salle et de nombreux visages l'entourent. Un immense cercle humain s'était créé autour d'elle.

\- Drago, comment va Drago? Demande Ariel en essayant de se lever, mais sans y arriver.

\- Qui est Drago, mademoiselle? Demande une voix qu'elle n'a pas entendu depuis presque un an et demi.

La jeune femme écarquille les yeux en voyant le professeur Dumbledore devant elle. Grand, droit et fier avec un regard inquiet vers elle… et bien vivant.

\- Professeur Dumbledore? C'est bien vous? Demande la jeune fille avec un uniforme de Serdaigle.

\- En effet, moi, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est qui vous êtes, dit-il avec un sourire indulgent.

\- C'est… c'est compliqué, répond la jeune femme au vieil homme.

\- Pompom, amenez cette jeune personne à l'infirmerie, je viendrai la voir dans quelques instants. Et tout le monde, retournez à vos occupations!

Ariel se sent soulever légèrement du sol et être posée, en douceur, sur une civière avant de se faire léviter vers l'infirmerie au second étage du château, au dessus de la Grande Salle. À sa surprise, l'infirmerie est beaucoup plus petite que la dernière fois qu'elle y est allé. Ariel ne savait absolument pas où elle avait atterrie précisément. Mais si Ce Dumbledore ignorait qui elle était, et surtout, qu'il était en vie, elle n'avait pas envie que tout le monde sache ce qui lui ai arrivé. Quand elle avait regardé autour d'elle, dans l'entrée de la Grande Salle, elle n'avait reconnu aucun visage dans les étudiants. Mais constater que la plus part des enseignants présent étaient pas mal les même que d'où elle venait la rassurait… légèrement.

\- Donc, dit Mme Pomfresh en la déposant délicatement dans le lit le plus près de son bureau, avez-vous un nom, mademoiselle, dit-elle en lui lançant des sorts de diagnostique de base.

\- Ariel, madame, dit l'adolescente, Ariel Black.

\- Une autre Black!? Et bien, on est rendu à trois, maintenant.

\- Trois? Qui sont les deux autres? Demande la jeune fille en levant un sourcil de la même façon que le parrain de son frère de cœur.

\- Messieurs Sirius et Regulus Black, Sirius à Gryffondor et Regulus à Serpentard, dit l'infirmière. Et vous, vous avez l'uniforme de Serdaigle, mais je ne vous ai jamais vue ici, dit la Médicomage en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Quelle date sommes nous? Demande la jeune femme.

\- Samedi le 3 septembre, mon petit.

\- De quelle année? Demande la jeune fille avec appréhension.

\- 1977, pourquoi cette question?

\- Sev est vivant! S'exclame Ariel en se relevant en vitesse pour sortir de l'infirmerie pour le trouver.

\- Miss Black! Revenez ici! S'écrit la Médicomage, inutilement.

La jeune fille court dans les couloirs de l'école et la première endroit où elle choisit d'aller à la bibliothèque en premier. Elle ouvre les portes avec impatience et parcourt tout les rayonnages les uns après les autres pour trouver le parrain de son frère de cœur. Après avoir fait le tour de la bibliothèque, Ariel en sort et essaye de se rappeler des habitude de Sev et sort dans le parc pour trouver le saule près du Lac Noir. Elle s'arrête alors en voyant une mince silhouette noire au cheveux raides et huileux arrivant à ses épaules. Le cœur de la jeune fille rate un battement en le reconnaissant. Il avait exactement l'air de ça quand il était jeune, elle avait vue des photos de lui avec tante Cissa et oncle Lucius. Elle recommence donc à courir vers lui.

\- Sev! S'époumone la jeune fille, ce qui fait se tourner le Serpentard dans sa direction.

Sans perdre une seconde, la jeune fille lui saute au cou, avec des larmes de soulagement qui coulent de ses joues roses.

\- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande le jeune homme en passant ses bras autour de la jeune fille sans réfléchir.

\- Sev! Tu es vivant! Je… j'étais sûre de ne plus jamais te revoir.

\- Écoute, c'est pas que je me plaigne, dit le garçon, mal à l'aise, ne le prend pas mal mais… qui es-tu?

\- Merde, soupire Ariel qui semble revenir sur terre. Je… je t'expliquerai. Mais je dois retourner à l'infirmerie. Si la dragonne est déjà comme je la connais, elle va me tuer. Surtout… ne meurs pas. Promets le moi, demande la jeune Serdaigle avec un regard suppliant.

\- Je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas mourir d'ici à ce que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe, dit Severus en levant un sourcil.

\- Et je suis sérieuse, insiste Ariel avant de poser un baiser sonore sur sa joue gauche et de repartir en courant vers l'infirmerie.


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel voit immédiatement l'air réprobateur sur le visage de la Médicomage et retourne docilement dans le lit qu'elle avait quitté 20 minutes plus tôt.

\- Miss Black! Où étiez-vous? Demande l'infirmière en lui lançant d'autres sorts de diagnostique.

\- Je… Je devais le voir, dit la jeune fille avec un trémolo dans la voix.

\- Qui?

\- D'où je viens, il… il est mort i mois.

\- Qui, Miss Black, demande Pomfresh avec douceur en s'assoyant sur le bord du lit de la jeune femme.

\- Je… je veux que vous me promettiez de n'en parler à personne. Pas même au directeur. D'où je viens, j'ai confiance en vous, Mme Pomfresh. Et comme ça a un lien avec mon état de santé…

\- Ça entre dans le cadre du secret professionnel, jeune fille, ne vous inquiétez pas, lui sourit la dame avec indulgence.

Ariel déboutonne alors les trois premiers boutons de son chemisier et en sort un petit Retourneur de Temps qui semble cassé, légèrement fondu. Elle explique alors que c'est son tuteur légal qui lui a offert pour ses études en ASPIC, que depuis la mort de Severus, pendant la Bataille de Poudlard contre Voldemort, qu'ils ont fini par gagner, elle se noyait littéralement dans les études pour oublier son chagrin. Une fille avait essayé de tuer le fils de son tuteur avec un Avada et Ariel s'était interposée entre le sort et Drago. Le sort a dû s'écraser contre le Retourneur de Temps, voilà pourquoi elle était si loin dans le passé. Elle lui explique qu'elle est née le 4 Novembre 1980 et que son géniteur déambule théoriquement en ce moment même dans le château.

C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore entre dans l'infirmerie avec le professeur McGonagall. La jeune fille se demande bien pourquoi elle est là.

\- Mademoiselle, comme vous semblez le savoir, je suis le professeur Dumbledore et voici le professeur McGonagall. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions sur le pourquoi du comment de votre apparition dans ce château.

\- Albus! Laissez cette enfant prendre du repos avant. Elle est visiblement épuisée autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Je la garde en observation aujourd'hui et pour la nuit, dit Pomfresh d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit Dumbledore, comme un enfant pris en faute la main dans le bocal de friandises. Envoyez la moi dans mon bureau demain matin à la première heure, Pompom.

\- Si elle va bien, dit celle-ci en fronçant des sourcils, réprobatrice.

Sur ce, Dumbledore et McGonagall partent comme ils étaient venus. Pomfresh lui donne une Potion de Sommeil et Ariel s'endort dans un profond sommeil agité. La potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve n'existe pas encore, Sev ne l'a pas encore inventée. Les cauchemars de la première guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a pas encore « obligée » à trouver une solution pour dormir relativement tranquille.

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, deux heures après le couvre-feu, un adolescent de 17 ans aux yeux d'argent regarde avec intérêt la carte qu'il a mis au point avec ses trois complices depuis les 6 dernières années. Il fronce des sourcils en voyant un nom qu'il n'a jamais vue avant dans l'infirmerie : Ariel Black. C'est quoi cette histoire? Il n'y a jamais eu de Ariel Black dans sa famille.

Il décide de prendre la cape d'invisibilité de son meilleur ami pour aller voir de quoi il retourne. Il sait que James ne lui en voudra pas. Une fois passé le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il se faufile dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il a le déplaisir de voir cette vermine de Servilus en grande conversation avec la fameuse Ariel. Il écoute donc attentivement ce qu'ils se disent.

\- Donc, tu viens du futur? Demande le Serpentard alors que la jeune fille a enfin fini de lui raconter son histoire après qu'il lui ai fait un serment sorcier de ne rien dire à personne, encore moins à Dumbledore.

\- C'est ça, confirme la jeune femme.

\- Et tu ne veux rien dire à Dumbledore parce que…

\- Parce qu'il a laissé mon père enfermé à Azkaban pendant 11 ans pour quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait. N'importe qui en ce monde sait très bien que Sirius Black n'aurait jamais trahi James Potter et encore moins faire en sorte que son fils, donc le filleul de mon père, meurt. Et c'est Dumbledore qui les a convaincu de quitter la sécurité du Manoir Potter pour sa bicoque d'enfance à Godric's Hollow. C'est lui qui a lancé le charme de Fidelitas. Sev, c'était OBLIGÉ qu'il sache qui était le vrai gardien. Tout ça pour que Harry ait une vie de merde chez Pétunia pour qu'il donne sa vie pour sauver le monde Magique pour ne pas retourner dans le monde Moldu. Je sais que tu connais Pétunia Evans. Tu laisserais ton enfant à cette femme?

\- Jamais de la vie!

\- Et bien, c'est ce qu'il a fait avec Harry, dit Ariel en essuyant une larme sur sa joue. Il a trahis tellement de monde, de la pire des manière. Toi aussi, Sev. Tu lui as littéralement donné ta vie pour qu'il protège Lily et il ne l'a pas fait. Tu es devenu espion pour le mouvement anti-Voldemort pour abattre cette pourriture et tu… tu l'y as laissé la vie après plus de 20 ans de service. Severus, je t'en supplie, reste loin de lui.

\- De qui? Du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Dumbledore? Demande le Serpentard avec sérieux.

\- Si j'ai le choix, les deux. Et Voldemort n'a absolument rien d'un Seigneur ou d'un Lord, dit doucement la jeune femme qui s'était glissée dans les bras de Sev qui l'avait laissé faire. Il n'en a rien à faire de protéger les sorciers, leur histoire et leurs coutumes et culture. Il veut le pouvoir, la gloire et la fortune et le fait en se servant de celle des autres. Et Dumbledore est un monstre encore plus manipulateur que Voldemort, avec les Doloris en moins.

\- Et… comment tu comptes annoncer ça à Black? Demande Sev en jouant dans les cheveux de la jeune fille comme si c'était quelque chose de naturel, comme il faisait quand elle était petite, même si théoriquement, il ne l'a pas encore fait.

\- Je ne pense pas que je vais lui dire. Je vais inventer un truc à Dumbledore sur le fait que je viendrais d'un monde alternatif ou un truc dans le genre. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je connais l'avenir. Il est trop avide de pouvoir à mon goût. Avec Sirius à Azkaban et Harry chez sa tante, le testament des Potter n'a jamais été ouvert. Et comme il s'est autoproclamé tuteur magique de Harry, il a pigé sans vergogne dans la fortune familiale des Potter pour son profit personnel et pour la guerre, sans jamais dire un mot à Harry, une fois à Poudlard. Il ne savait même pas qu'il deviendrait Lord à sa majorité! Il a fallut qu'il reçoive un cours accéléré en la matière de la part de Augusta Longdubas. Moi, Lucius m'a tout appris pour celui des Black. Non, Sirius a bien trop confiance en Dumbledore pour que moi, je lui fasse confiance. Et je n'ai pas envie de parler à la personne qui a essayé de tuer l'homme qui m'a élevée et qui m'a fait découvrir ma passion.

\- Ta passion?

\- Les potions, bêta! Dit Ariel en riant de sa voix cristalline.

\- Oh!

Sirius, quand à lui, n'en revient toujours pas. Il a complètement décroché au mot potion. Sa fille… SA fille est ici et ne lui fait aucunement confiance. SA fille détestait Dumbledore, et avec raison, semble-t-il. Il ressort à pas de loup de l'infirmerie et retourne à la tour de Gryffondor et réveille James en catastrophe.

\- Quoi? Dit l'Héritier Potter en maugréant de s'être fait réveiller en se faisant secouer comme un prunier.

\- Il faut que je te parle, mec! C'est une urgence de niveau Détraqueur.

À cette phrase, James se redresse dans son lit. Tout ouïe à ce que son meilleur ami a à dire. Black sort la carte des Maraudeurs et lui montre le nom de Ariel Black collé à celui de Severus Rogue. Il lui explique ensuite tout ce que cette fille à dit à Rogue dans l'infirmerie.

\- Tu es certain qu'elle a dit la vérité? Demande James qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Je la crois, dit fermement Sirius. Elle sait des choses sur nous alors qu'elle ne nous connait pas du tout, insiste Sirius. Et personne ne sait encore que tu sors avec Evans à part toi, elle et moi. Alors dis moi comment Ariel pourrait le savoir? Et avec ce qu'elle a dit à Rogue, j'ai plus confiance en elle qu'en Dumbledore.

\- Tu déconnes complètement, Patmol! Plus confiance en une inconnue qu'à Dumbledore?

\- Bin, si tu y penses comme il faut, Dumbledore, on le connait pas plus que ma fille, dit le jeune Black qui semblait déjà assimiler que cette ado de son âge était son propre enfant.

James le regarde avec suspicion un moment avant d'abonder en son sens en se disant que si Sirius voulait absolument se rapprocher de cette fille, ils allaient devoir laisser Servilus tranquille. Il lui semblait que Patmol avait déjà compris la chose en l'appelant par son nom de famille au lieu du jolie petit surnom affectueux qu'ils lui ont donné pendant leur premier voyage en train.


	4. Chapter 4

Ariel avait fini par s'endormir contre Severus qui s'était assoupi aussi. La jeune fille fait le même cauchemar qu'elle fait à chaque nuit depuis que cette scène a vraiment eu lieux pendant les vacances d'été avant sa 6e année, au Manoir Malefoy. Tout le monde était assis autour de la grande table de la salle à manger des Malefoy. Drago était à sa droite et Bellatrix à sa gauche. Elle tenait fermement la main de son cousin sous la table alors qu'elle sentait les cheveux de « tante » Bella sur son épaule dénudée.

\- Notre avènement approche, mes chers fidèles, disait Voldemort de sa voix sifflante alors que les deux adolescents ne pouvaient détacher leur regard du corps du professeur Burbage qui tournait sur lui-même, la tête en bas. Le Ministère tombera dans quelques jours et Poudlard est déjà entre nos mains.

Quelques rires et grognements appréciateurs se font entendre autour de la table. C'est à cet instant que Severus et Yaxley entrent dans la pièce et l'homme serpent demande au Maître des Potions de s'assoir à sa droite. Une fois qu'il donne les informations au Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le transfère de Harry Potter par l'Ordre du Phénix, Voldemort le remercie et tourne lentement autour de la table.

\- J'ai un… cadeau pour le Mangemort le plus méritant autour de cette table, dit-il en s'arrêtant derrière la jeune fille de 15 ans en posant ses mains froides sur ses épaules nues. La dernière des Black pour le Mangemort le plus efficace et le plus fidèle de tous. Pour l'instant, c'est Severus qui est en tête. Il ne dépend que de vous de faire ses preuves. Qu'en penses-tu, ma petite Ariel?

\- Je serai honorée d'épouser celui que vous jugerez digne, mon Seigneur, dit la jeune fille qui se sent presque morte de l'intérieur.

\- Je vois que tu as fait de l'excellent travail, Narcissa, dit Voldemort en souriant cruellement. Elle est aussi soumise que toi. Peut-être devrais-je lui apprendre certaines choses… dit évasivement le Seigneur des Ténèbres en raffermissant son emprise sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

\- Ne serait-il pas plus motivant pour vos troupes de la garder pure, Maître? Propose Bellatrix avec un regard assassin vers la jeune fille.

\- Quand je te donnerai la parole, Bella, tu parleras, dit la voix sifflante et doucereuse de Voldemort. Endoloris!

C'est le souffle court et la tête basse que Bella retourne sur sa chaise à côté de Ariel après une dizaine de minutes.

\- Mais tu as raison, dit-il après un moment de réflexion. La pureté de cette enfant peut-être des plus motivante, n'est-ce pas, Greyback?

\- Absolument, Maître, dit se dernier en montrant les crocs en se léchant avidement les lèvres.

\- Alors prouve moi que tu es plus utile que Severus. Parce que pour l'instant, il est en tête de liste pour la récompense.

C'est la jeune fille, sujet à un rêve agité, en robe de nuit de l'infirmerie, dans les bras du Serpentard, assis à côté d'elle dans le lit, que l'infirmière les trouve. Elle se rappelle que la jeune fille lui avait expliqué que Severus était mort 6 mois plus tôt pour elle. Il devait être extrêmement important pour elle pour qu'elle se laisse aller à ce point avec lui. Elle s'éclaircie bruyamment la gorge pour les réveiller et le Serpentard se lève précipitamment du lit alors que Ariel devient rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Le petit déjeuner commence dans une demi heure, informe Pomfresh en regardant le Serpentard. Vous aurez le temps de vous rafraichir, vous changer et revenir après le repas, Mr Rogue.

\- Merci, madame, dit l'étudiant en détalant comme un lapin pour revenir plus tard.

Pompom avait toujours apprécié ce gamin. Ce pauvre enfant que personne ne défendait contre le monde. Elle avait été triste de savoir ce qui lui arrivait dans le futur et ce qu'il s'était sentit obligé de faire pour se racheter d'une erreur de jugement alors qu'il était aussi jeune. Heureusement, l'erreur n'était pas encore faite ici et la Médicomage est certaine que cette Ariel a déjà changé le futur. La Maîtresse de l'infirmerie sort de sa rêverie quand Ariel l'appelle.

\- Est-ce que je peux prendre une douche, s'il-vous-plait, Mme Pomfresh?

\- Mais oui, bien sûr. Je vais vous amener vos vêtements, ils ont été nettoyés et repassés par les elfes.

\- Merci, madame, dit timidement la jeune fille en prenant son uniforme de Serdaigle.

Pompom la voit prendre une petite bourse en peau de Moke sous son oreiller et aller à la salle de bain. Une fois dans la pièce, Ariel sort un petit sac de perles bourré de sorts d'extension indétectable, merci Hermione pour l'idée, et sort son nécessaire de toilette. Ariel, avant la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, avait préparé ce sac avec toutes ses possessions à l'intérieur. Il y avait aussi le sac de Severus. Si il survivait à la bataille, le plan était qu'ils partent tout les deux d'Angleterre pour s'installer ailleurs. Il avait donc fait la même chose et confié sa bourse à la jeune femme. Elle sort une photo du Maître des Potions avec une jeune fille de 5 ans dans ses bras.

\- Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas? Demande l'adolescente en voyant l'homme en noir lui faire un signe de la main avec la gamine blottit contre lui. Tu savais que tu ne m'accompagnerais pas dans ce voyage, soupir Ariel en rangeant la photo dans la bourse. Tu étais pire que le pire des Gryffondor, quand tu le voulais, soupire la Serdaigle avant de retirer sa chemise de nuit pour prendre une douche chaude.

Une fois sous la douche à se laver les cheveux, elle pense à ce qu'elle pourrait dire au directeur de Poudlard. Un éclair passe dans les yeux mercure de la jeune fille et elle se précipite dans son petit sac pour prendre ce qu'elle ne porte plus depuis des années, son médaillon de protection de la famille Black. Elle l'attache à son cou en mettant le Retourneur de Temps dans le petit sac de perles avant de le remettre dans la bourse en peau de Moke. Merci Hagrid pour ce précieux cadeau où seul le propriétaire de la bourse peut l'ouvrir et prendre ce qu'il y a dedans. Une fois prête, elle cache la bourse en peau de Moke dans son soutien-gorge et dit à la Médicomage qu'elle est prête à aller voir le directeur. Quand elle reçoit le mot de passe, « Dragée surprise », la jeune femme soupire et remercie Mme Pomfresh avant de partir de l'infirmerie pour se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Entrez! Entend Ariel quand elle frappe à la porte. Ah! Mademoiselle Black! Je vous attendais. Assoyez-vous, un bonbon au citron?

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, professeur, mais je suis allergique aux citrons, dit-elle d'un air contrit.

\- Quelle tragédie, dit le vieille homme en mettant le bonbon qu'il avait proposé à la jeune fille dans sa bouche. Alors, Miss Black, comme avez-vous réussi à transplaner dans l'école?

\- Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas avoir transplané, monsieur. J'étais déjà à Poudlard avant de vous voire.

\- Alors de quoi vous rappelez-vous exactement avant d'arriver ici? Demande le vieux citronné en entrant doucement dans la tête de Ariel qui sent immédiatement l'intrusion.

Elle pense à une altercation dont elle a vue le souvenir entre Sev et les Maraudeurs à leur époque au début de l'année scolaire ici et s'insère dedans comme elle s'est interposée entre Patil et Drago. Trois sorts informulés la percutent comme l'Avada l'avait fait et elle s'évanouie dans les bras du Sirius actuel comme elle l'a fait avec Drago à son époque.

\- Vous avez sauvé Mr Black de 4 Serpentard, dit Albus, visiblement impressionné.

\- Je n'allais pas laisser mon frère seul devant ses lâches, dit-elle en sachant très bien que Dumbledore ne vivant que pour ses satanés Gryffondor et que les 3 autres maisons devaient se débrouiller toutes seules, surtout Serpentard.

\- Donc, vous êtes la sœur de Sirius Black, dit le vieux sorcier en lissant sa barbe blanche. J'ai toujours soupçonné qu'il existait des mondes parallèles, dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour Ariel. J'ai une question très importante à vous poser, Miss Black. Souhaitez-vous retourner d'où vous venez?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, monsieur le directeur. C'est la guerre là-bas et j'ai perdu beaucoup de monde. Si ils sont vivants, ici, je… j'aimerais rester, si c'est possible.

Le vieux directeur entre encore dans son esprit et elle lui montre la tombe de James Potter, la plaque de Poudlard avec tout les morts lors de la Grande Bataille, sans lui montrer que la guerre est finie. Des images de son année scolaire sous le régime de Voldemort, la tombe de Albus Dumbledore sur le terrain de l'école, le patronus de Kingsley qui annonce, pendant le mariage de Bill et Fleur que le Ministère est tombé et les Mangemorts qui attaquent tout le monde.

\- Je crois que nous allons pouvoir vous faire une place dans ce monde, dit Albus avec une voix douce, un sourire paternaliste et un éclair calculateur dans le regard qui ne disait rien de bon à la jeune fille.

\- Merci, monsieur, dit-elle avec un soupir de reconnaissance.

\- Vous êtes à Serdaigle d'où vous venez à ce que je vois. Voulez-vous être répartie une nouvelle fois ou rester dans votre maison.

\- J'aimerais rester à Serdaigle, s'il vous plait.

\- Excellent, choisissez ce que vous voulez comme cours et je vous donnerai ce qu'il faut pour aller vous chercher tout ce que vous aurez besoin à Pré-au-Lard. Et voulez-vous avisez Lord et Lady Black de la situation? Comme vous êtes majeur, vous avez tout à fait le droit de ne rien dire.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, monsieur. D'où je viens, mes parents sont morts alors…

\- Je comprends tout à fait, mon enfant. Prenez votre temps.

\- Merci, professeur, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Une demi heure plus tard, Ariel ressort du bureau de Dumbledore avec la liste des livres et des articles dont elle aura besoin pour son année d'ASPIC.

Elle retourne à l'infirmerie pour expliquer la situation à la Médicomage pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas pendant que Sev était assis sur le lit qu'elle a occupée cette nuit pour l'attendre.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, dit la jeune fille, j'ai besoin d'aller à Pré-au-Lard pour mes effets scolaires, tu veux m'accompagner?

\- Bien sûr, dit l'adolescent en se levant pour lui emboiter le pas.


	5. Chapter 5

Une fois au village, Sev lui demande si elle a mangé ce matin. Ariel lève les yeux au ciel en lui disant que non, elle n'en a pas eu le temps. Sev lui prend donc la main et l'entraine aux Trois Balais pour un petit déjeuner consistant. Il voit la jeune fille grignoter son repas du bout des lèvres, sans appétit.

\- Ariel, on est tous vivant, ici, dit-il en contournant la table pour s'assoir à ses côtés. Je comprends que tu vis sûrement un deuil horrible, mais on est tous là, à cette époque, dit-il après avoir mis un sort de silence autour d'eux. Il faut que tu manges, Ariel.

\- Je sais, soupire la jeune fille en prenant une vraie bouchée dans son sandwich tomates et bacon. Content?

\- Oui, répond Sev en riant légèrement.

Il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se sent bien avec elle. Encore plus que quand il était en compagnie de Lily. Il n'a pas l'impression de devoir marcher sur des œufs avec elle. Il peut être cynique, froid, sarcastique et il sait que Ariel ne partira pas en courant, il le sent. Il n'a pas besoin de dire le contraire de ce qu'il pense pour la contenter, pour qu'elle est une bonne estime de lui.

\- Oh! J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit la jeune fille en sortant un petit sac en cuire noir de sa bourse dans la poche intérieur de sa robe de sorcière.

Elle lui tend une petite boîte en bois de plus ou moins 5 cm cube. Quand Sev l'ouvre, il hausse les sourcils de surprise. C'est la bague de Lord des Prince.

\- Voldemort a tout fait pour que tu récupères le titre, d'où je viens. Il ne voulait pas passé à côté de la fortune des Prince. Severus a réussi à lui faire croire que ça n'avait pas marché et qu'il n'avait accès à rien de cette famille.

\- Et tu me donnes ça parce que?

\- Parce qu'elle te revient, Sev, dit la jeune fille en mettant quelques mornilles sur la table pour payer son repas. Et tu pourras te payer la meilleure formation en potions avec ce qui vient avec, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Tu ne devras rien à personne. Elle peut devenir invisible, si tu le souhaites et personne ne peut te l'enlever par la force.

Sev hoche alors la tête et met la bague à son majeur droit et la regarde un moment avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à la vue de tous. L'emblème des Prince est gravé dessus pour servir de sceau pour tout les documents officiels. De la forme d'un bouclier, il y a une baguette, croisée avec une épée qui séparent le bouclier en 4. Un P stylisé apparait sur l'espace du haut, un chaudron en bas et deux serpents ailés tournés l'un vers l'autre pour les espaces sur les côtés.

\- Les Prince ont toujours été actifs concernant les découvertes en potions. Surtout les potions de soin, lui explique Ariel. C'est même en hommage à cette famille que le logo médical, autant dans le monde sorcier que Moldu, est deux serpents avec des ailes et un bâton. À la base, c'était une baguette, mais les Moldu ont fini par la changer pour ça.

\- Wow! Je… merci, dit Sev en la prenant fermement dans ses bras en respirant l'odeur de vanille épicée des cheveux de la jeune fille.

\- Pas de quoi, Lord Prince, dit-elle en répondant à son étreinte. Et maintenant que tu sais ce qui arrivera si ce psychopathe prenait le pouvoir, ne fait pas le con. Te perdre une fois est déjà trop.

\- Je te promets, Ariel, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de la fille de son ennemi juré.

Quelque part dans les dédales du Ministère de la Magie et de Gringotts, un document apparait dans les archives au nom de Lord Severus T. R. Prince. Un jeune homme de 21 ans voit la lueur du document et fronce des sourcils avant d'avoir un sourire éclatant. Lucius Abraxas Malefoy se promet d'envoyer un hibou à son jeune ami pour se voir à la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard pour lui poser certaines questions. À son grand soulagement, le Lord ne voulait pas le Marqué temps que son père était encore le Lord régnant de la famille Malefoy. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il souhaitait que son monstre de père vive le plus longtemps possible.

De retour dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, Ariel et Sev font le tour des boutiques pour les effets scolaires de la jeune fille. Elle va ensuite dans une boutique de vêtements pour ses uniformes de Serdaigle et ensuite, une fois les sacs rétrécis dans sa poche, Sev la fait transplaner près du Chaudron Baveur pour des vêtements Moldu.

\- Je sens que mes vêtements vont me manquer, dit Ariel en regardant les pantalons pattes d'éléphants de la boutique.

\- Mets-les quand même et tu diras à Dumbledore que tout le monde porte ça d'où tu viens, lui propose le Serpentard en haussant les épaules.

\- Si je veux m'intégrer discrètement, c'est la meilleure idée que tu as eu, Sev, dit-elle en riant en prenant 3 paires de jeans et des chemisiers en satin taupe, bleu et vert. Ha! Les années Peace and Love, soupir la jeune fille avec ses sacs d'achats.

\- Mouais, tu diras ça à Voldemort, je pense qu'il n'a pas reçu le mémo, dit-il en levant un sourcil.

N'en pouvant plus, la jeune fille éclate de rire dans les bras du Serpentard qui les faisait transplaner vers le village sorcier.

De retour au château, Ariel voit le professeur Flitwick qui s'avance vers elle et lui explique qu'il va lui montrer la salle commune de Serdaigle et l'installer dans la chambre de la seule fille qui n'a pas de colocataire de son âge.

Ariel installe donc ses affaires dans la chambre qu'elle partagera avec une certaine Pandora Johns. La jeune femme a de grands yeux bleus rêveurs, les cheveux blond blé et est très élancée. Elle semble parler quelques fois à l'envers, comme Yoda dans la Guerre des Étoiles. Hermione avait insisté pour qu'elles les voient ensemble pendant la semaine qu'elle avait passé chez la Né-Moldu avant d'aller au 12 Square Grimmaurd pour l'été. Elle s'était fait embarquée par l'Ordre après sa 3e année, avec la fin dramatique du Tournois des Trois Sorciers cette année là. Étonnement, Oncle Lucius n'avait rien fait pour les en empêcher. Elle pense que si il avait pue, il aurait dit à Drago de la suivre.

Elle trouve que cette fille ressemble beaucoup à sa meilleure amie, Luna. Quelle idiote! Sa mère s'appelait Pandora! Elle se promet de faire son possible pour que cette fois-ci, Luna ne perde pas sa mère. Une fois les affaires aux quelles elle tient le moins sont rangées dans l'armoire et sa table de chevet, elle dit au revoir à Pandora en se demandant bien pourquoi aucune autre fille ne veut s'installer avec elle dans sa chambre. Elle avait toujours aimé discuter avec Luna, le soir avant de dormir.

\- Elle est où? Demande Potter à son meilleur ami.

\- Dans la tour de Serdaigle, dit Sirius en fermant les yeux un instant pour se concentrer.

\- Comment tu sais ça? Demande Remus.

\- Je la sens depuis qu'elle a mis son Médaillon de la famille Black. C'est une preuve supplémentaire que je suis son père, dit-il en regardant James. Avec ce Médaillon, je sais toujours où mon enfant se trouve.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait, exactement? Demande Peter.

\- Ça l'aide à protéger son esprit, explique Sirius. On en a tous un avant d'apprendre l'Occlumancie dans la famille. Ça protège des sorts qui altèrent, modifient ou infiltrent l'esprit. Et il permet au parent né Black de toujours savoir où est son enfant. Seul le parent né Black peut le retirer. Ça veut dire que d'où elle vient, je lui ai enlevé à un moment ou un autre. Je me demande bien pourquoi j'aurais fait ça, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Elle arrive.

Deux secondes plus tard, Ariel Black entre dans la Grande Salle et va s'installer à la table des Serdaigle à côté de Pandora Johns.

\- Au moins, elle n'a pas atterrie à Serpentard, soupire Black avec soulagement.

C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore se lève et demande l'attention de tous.

\- Nous accueillons une nouvelle étudiante pour sa dernière année à Poudlard. Pour des raisons familiales, elle a quitté l'école Américaine pour venir terminer ses études ici. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir chaleureusement Ariel Black qui a été répartie à Serdaigle!

Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle applaudissent avec enthousiasme alors que les Serpentard le font par politesse et les Gryffondor ont l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre. À part, étonnement, les Maraudeurs qui sont les plus bruyants de la table, comme à leur habitude.

\- Depuis quand vous applaudissez un Serdaigle? Demande Franck Longdubas.

\- Depuis qu'il n'est pas réparti à Serpentard, dit Potter en riant ouvertement.

\- Vue sous cet angle, dit le futur Lord Longdubas en haussant des épaules.

\- C'est bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas encore venue me voir, dit Sirius à son meilleur ami. Tu penses que j'ai pu être un mauvais père?

\- Bin, tu m'as dit qu'elle était au courant pour quand tu as envoyé Servil… Rogue, dans la Cabane Hurlante et elle lui fait confiance alors… Peut-être qu'elle ne t'a jamais pardonné ça.

\- Merde, soupire Black en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Et je fais comment pour me réconcilier avec mon propre enfant que je ne connais même pas?

\- Demande conseil à Remus, dit Potter, comme si c'était l'évidence même. Il est le plus doué de nous 4 pour les rapports humains.

\- J'avoues, souffle Sirius en regardant sa fille en grande conversation avec Johns et une autre fille en face d'elle.

Ce soir-là, Ariel est installé dans son lit à lire un livre de potions de niveau Maître de Potions qu'elle avait dans les affaires de oncle Sev. Elle sait que le Sev de ici est le même que celui qui l'a élevée, mais elle n'arrive pas à les voire comme étant la même personne. Elle aimait oncle Sev comme un père alors que Sev… c'est un autre genre d'affection. Celui que oncle Sev a toujours ressentit pour cette Lily Evans qui ne le méritait pas.

Elle voit alors une ombre noire entrer dans sa chambre et s'arrêter devant le pied de son lit. C'est un chien, pas tout à fait adulte, mais plus chiot non plus. Il a les yeux aussi gris que les siens et le chien semble incertain de ce qu'il fait là. La jeune fille porte la main à son pendentif aux armoiries des Black en levant les yeux au ciel. Comment elle a pu oublier ce détail? Elle décide donc de jouer les innocentes en regardant le chien qui n'a pas l'air de se décider sur quoi faire.

\- Ne reste pas là toi, dit-elle doucement au canidé. Aller! Viens, dit-elle en tapotant la couverture bleu royal de son lit.

Le chien ne se fait pas prier et monte immédiatement dans le lit en s'assoyant aux pieds de la jeune fille. Elle sait que Sirius doit avoir compris qui elle était par rapport à lui. Elle décide donc de lui donner une petite leçon sur les jugements qu'ils portent sur les Serpentard en lui racontant son enfance au Manoir Malefoy. Elle est né trois mois plus tard que le fils du meilleur ami de son père et sa mère est décédée en couche après des complications dû à l'accouchement. C'est le couple Potter qui s'est occupé d'elle les premières semaines de sa vie, le temps que son père reprenne pied et vienne la chercher pour s'occuper d'elle. Quand son père est allé à Azkaban, se sont ses parents les plus proches qui l'ont récupérée, Narcissa Malefoy, née Black. Comme Andromeda avait été reniée en bonne et dû forme, elle n'avait pas droit au chapitre. Lucius et Narcissa avaient été de relativement bons gardiens, avant que Voldemort ne revienne. Mais c'est le parrain de leur fils Drago, Severus Rogue, qui a été un vrai père pour elle. La froideur et la distance de Lucius avait motivé son fils à se surpasser pour que son père soit fier de lui alors que Ariel s'était détachée de lui pour se rapprocher du Maître de Potions. Malgré qu'elle soit la fille de son ennemi d'enfance, il avait toujours été gentil, patient et affectueux avec elle. Il était devenu le père qu'elle n'avait plus.

Elle racontait tout ça au chien en caressant doucement son pelage aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune ni étoile. Elle lui raconte aussi tout les bons souvenirs de son père une fois qu'il avait réussi à s'évader d'Azkaban pour protéger son filleul, le fils de son meilleur ami. Il lui avait apprise à devenir animagus alors qu'oncle Sev devait apprendre à Harry l'Occlumancie, les souvenirs de blagues idiotes devant la cheminée du salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd avec Remus et Harry avec une tasse de chocolat chaud alors que Mme Weasley passait son temps à les regarder d'un air réprobateur.

\- Ça a été mon été préféré, avoues Ariel au chien qui l'écoute avec attention. J'avais l'impression de retrouver mon père, mon oncle et le presque frère avec qui j'aurais grandie si Voldemort n'avait jamais vue le jour.

Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux et enfouie son visage dans le pelage du chien qui lui lèche doucement la joue pour essayer ses larmes.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu peux rester, papa? Demande la jeune fille dans un murmure avant de s'endormir contre le chien.

\- Je vais rester, petite lune, dit doucement Sirius qui avait repris forme humaine quelques secondes après que sa fille se soit endormie contre le flanc de Patmol. Je resterai jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Alors? Demande James une fois que Sirius le rejoint à la table des Gryffondor pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Elle savait que c'était moi, dit Sirius en s'affalant sans grâce à côté de son meilleur ami. Et si on s'en prend encore à Rogue, elle nous fera la peau, James. On ne doit plus toucher à ce gars. De toutes façons, on s'en prenait à lui parce qu'il était proche de Lily alors que maintenant… Sirius hausse les épaules en regardant sa fille à la table des Serdaigle.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? Demande Remus qui s'était assis de l'autre côté de Black.

\- Elle m'a parlé de son enfance au Manoir Malefoy, c'est Rogue qui a pris soin d'elle parce que Narcissa et son mari laissaient toujours les elfes de maison s'occuper de leur fils et de Ariel, dit-il en soupirant.

\- Et pourquoi tu étais à Azkaban? Demande Peter, soucieux.

\- Je ne sais pas, répond l'animagus canin. J'ai été accusé d'un crime que je n'ai pas commis et Dumbledore s'est arrangé pour que je n'aie pas de procès.

\- Pourquoi il aurait fait ça? Demande Potter.

\- Pour être le tuteur magique de ton fils, James. Pour avoir les deux mains dans l'Héritage Potter sans que qui que se soit ne puisse ni dire ni faire quoi que se soit, dit Sirius en se rappelant de ce que sa fille avait dit à Rogue à l'infirmerie.

\- Le bâtard! S'exclame James en se levant.

\- Cornedrue, calme toi et assis! Dit Remus en le tirant par la chemise pour qu'il se rassoit. Si Dumby est si machiavélique que ça, il nous fera la peau si il se doute qu'on est au courant.

\- Il faut que je parle à mon père, dit James en se rassoyant alors que tout les regards sont posés sur lui avant de se détourner.

\- Tu lui écriras une lettre pendant le cours d'histoire, lui suggère Patmol en prenant son sac de cours. Venez les gars, on y va. On a cours de métamorphose et McGonagall va nous castrer si on arrive en retard. Et comme j'ai une fille à concevoir dans quelques années, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Sous les rires des trois autres, Sirius prend les devants et espère voir sa fille dans ce cours.

En arrivant devant la porte, elle est là, en grande conversation avec Serv… Rogue.

\- Certes, c'est possible de métamorphoser un truc en autre chose pour s'en servir dans une potion, mais si un finite ou un sort qui annule la métamorphose arrive jusqu'à la potion, elle va t'exploser au visage, Sev, dit Ariel avec passion. Mon ancien prof de potions m'a montré ce que ça ferait et sérieusement, t'as pas envie de vivre ça. Quoi que si c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui tient la fiole, ça peut servir d'arme assez efficace, lui dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour lui murmurer la dernière phrase à l'oreille.

Sirius ressent alors une vague de jalousie monter en lui. Pourquoi Rogue serait plus proche de Ariel que lui? Il sent sa baguette le démanger, mais il sait que si il fait quoi que se soit, il risque de la perdre pour de bon.

Quand McGonagall ouvre enfin la porte de sa salle de classe, Sirius vient s'assoir à la droite de Ariel alors que Sev s'était assis à la gauche de la jeune fille.

\- Elle déchaine déjà les passions, celle-là, murmure Alice Addams à l'oreille de Lily Evans en regardant la nouvelle.

\- Si ces deux-là se font la guerre pour une fille, je pense que Poudlard va finir en cendres avant Noël, dit la rousse sur le même ton à l'oreille de sa partenaire.

Le cours se passe relativement bien. Sirius et Sev ne se sont pas adressé la parole, mais Ariel a pu discuter avec les deux. Elle a été plus que surprise de voir que Sirius pouvait être… civilisé, à moins d'un mètre de Sev. Son petit monologue de la veille avait peut-être servie à quelque chose, finalement.

Ce soir-là était un soir de pleine lune. Ariel se promet de faire de la potion Tue-Loup de première qualité à Remus, comme oncle Sev lui avait appris à la faire. Elle décide donc de prendre sa forme d'animagus et de rejoindre les autres Maraudeurs près du Saule Cogneur juste avant que le soleil ne se couche.

Sirius voit alors un petit chat tout noir aux yeux argentés qui s'approche d'eux. Il sourit en réalisant que c'est sa fille. Il avait réussi à lui apprendre ça, dans le futur. Sirius était un père fier de sa fille en ce moment. À la surprise des deux autres, il prend sa forme canine, qui ressemble à un Leonberg complètement noir aux yeux gris, et lèche le petit chat qui lève les yeux au ciel avant de monter sur le dos du chien qui se laisse faire.

Quand Peter pousse sur la racine pour immobiliser l'arbre violent, un rat, un cerf, un chien avec un chat sur son dos, entrent dans l'ouverture qui s'est créé. Les 4 animagus entrent dans la Cabane Hurlante où Remus est déjà transformé. Ariel sait très bien qu'elle ne risque absolument rien. Lunard va reconnaître l'odeur de Sirius dans la sienne. Le grand loup châtain aux yeux dorés s'approche du petit chat dans un grondement sourd et le chien lui répond de la même manière. Ariel fait sortir un peu ses griffes pour mettre Patmol en garde d'arrêter ça immédiatement, ce que le chien fait dans la seconde. Le loup approche encore un peu et se met à renifler le chat sous toutes ses coutures. Une fois que Lunard est satisfait, il lèche le félin sur toute la longueur en mettant son odeur dessus. Le félidé fait maintenant, officiellement partie de la meute. C'est avec soulagement que le chien s'écroule sur le sol en soupirant. Ariel saute de son dos pour lui caresser la tête de la sienne avant de lui donner un coup de patte sur la truffe sans sortir ses griffes. Le signal était donné. L'initiation était finie. Maintenant, c'est le temps de jouer! Le loup semble être celui qui comprend le message le plus rapidement et se met à courser le rat dans l'immense Cabane. Juste avant qu'il ne l'attrape, Ariel prend délicatement le rongeur dans sa gueule et l'emmène sur la plus haute étagère pour qu'aucun des trois autres animaux ne puissent l'avoir. Le gros rat sur le dos du chat semble faire une danse de la victoire alors que le cerf s'ébroue en signe de contrariété. C'est maintenant le chat… le chat. Ariel ramène Peter au sol et détale comme un lapin pour que les autres ne l'attrapent pas. Mais elle se retrouve coincée sous un grand chien noir qui la noie sous sa bave. Elle réussie à se sortir de là en fusillant le chien du regard en se réfugiant contre le loup imposant qui semble comprendre le message et la prend dans ses pattes avants en la léchant consciencieusement pour enlever toute la bave du chien sur la petite chatte. Ariel le remercie d'une léchouille sur la truffe et retourne jouer avec les autres. Décidément, Lunard est un excellent Alpha, se dit le chat en courant après le cerf pour lui monter dessus.

Quand le soleil se lève, c'est 5 adolescents, Ariel dans les bras de Sirius, qui dorment dans l'immense lit défoncé de la chambre de la Cabane Hurlante. Le chat s'était endormi entre les pattes avants du chien et les 4 jeunes animagus s'étaient retransformés en humain en même temps que Remus.

\- Bon matin, petite Lune, murmure Sirius en resserrant ses bras autour de sa fille de son âge en déposant un baiser sur sa chevelure corbeau.

\- B'jour papa, dit doucement Ariel en s'étirant comme le chat qu'elle était quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Alors, comment va ma nièce préférée après sa première nuit à danser avec les loups? Demande James avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas la première fois que je danse avec les loups, « oncle Jay », dit la jeune fille en riant. Mais avec un cerf et un rat, ça oui.

\- Et j'étais où, moi? Demande Peter en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Heu… c'est compliqué, dit Ariel en essayant d'éviter de répondre.

Sauvée part Mme Pomfresh qui venait chercher Remus, James transplane avec un rat dans sa main droite et Sirius avec un petit chat noir dans ses bras. Une fois à Pré-au-Lard, James court vers la Forêt Interdite avec Queuedever accroché à l'un de ses bois et Patmol à ses côté avec sa fille le suivant comme son ombre dans sa forme féline. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils entrent dans le château encore désert d'étudiants qui dorment encore. Ariel frotte sa tête sur celle du gros chien avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers qui mènent à la tour de Serdaigle pour prendre une bonne douche et se préparer pour la journée de cours à venir.

Elle a son premier cours de potions avancé aujourd'hui. Elle se met en équipe avec Severus et elle voit Slughorn qui lève les sourcils de surprise quand il constate que le jeune Mr Rogue ne bronche pas.

\- Je vois que vous avez enfin accepté une autre partenaire depuis Miss Evans, semble le félicité l'enseignant.

\- Je vous jure sur mon honneur de Black de tout faire pour ne pas faire exploser la potion, Maître Rogue, dit la jeune fille avec la main droite sur le cœur avec une révérence de la tête, ce qui fait pouffer Severus d'amusement et soupirer Slughorn d'exaspération.

Le professeur constate que Rogue et Black sont visiblement un super binôme. Ariel fait tout ce que Rogue lui dit sans jamais broncher ou rouspéter quand il lui demande quelque chose qui est contraire au manuel de potions. Comme si elle connaissait déjà par cœur sa façon de travailler. Même avec Miss Evans, le jeune Rogue ne semblait pas aussi… épanoui dans le duo. Ariel, elle, se sent comme l'assistante d'un chirurgien en pleine opération et elle adore ça. Elle avait toujours adorée voir oncle Sev faire des potions et ensuite, l'assister quand elle était assez grande. Mais là, elle a l'impression d'être l'égale de Sev dans la conception de cette potion. Leur poussos est tout simplement parfait. Slug leur donne un Optimal et Ariel soupire en roulant des yeux quand il lui donne un petit parchemin roulé serré d'un ruban de velours violet.

\- Joie! Une autre invitation à ce club ridicule, murmure Ariel à l'oreille de Sev.

\- Mais ça peut-être pratique, dit-il.

\- Tu y vas, toi?

\- Jamais été invité, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu es le meilleur en potions depuis Serpentard lui-même, comment Slughorn peut passer à côté de ça? Demande la jeune fille, qui ne remarque pas le rougissement des joues de son partenaire. Il est vraiment bouché!

Ils sortent ensuite de là pour se rendre au cours d'arithmancie.

Après le dernier cours, Ariel et Sev vont à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs. Après une heure, les Maraudeurs viennent s'imposer à leur table de travail et à la plus grande surprise des deux occupants, ils ne disent rien et déballent leurs affaires. Comme Severus se lève pour éviter une bagarre qui mettrait Ariel dans une situation délicate entre son père et lui, Ariel pose doucement sa main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à rester assis.

\- Si ils ont un problème avec toi, c'est à eux de partir, lui dit doucement la jeune femme en regardant son père dans les yeux.

Sirius comprend le message et hoche sèchement la tête avant de se lever pour aller chercher un livre de métamorphose. Après un très long moment de silence inconfortable, Sirius lance un sort de silence autour d'eux et lève les yeux pour regarder Rogue en face de lui.

\- Psss, Rogue, j'ai une question pour toi, dit Patmol dans un chuchotement.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de chuchoter, Black, soupir Sev, t'as jeté un sort de silence autour de la table. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? S'impatiente Severus sans lever les yeux vers le Gryffondor en face de lui.

\- Ariel m'a dit que d'où elle vient, tu es Legilimen. Est-ce que tu l'es déjà?

\- Et pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? Demande Rogue en fronçant des sourcils en levant la tête pour scruter le regard de Black.

\- Parce que je ne me souviens pas de l'heure précédent le moment où je t'ai parlé de la Cabane Hurlante l'an dernier et je veux savoir pourquoi je ne me m'en rappelle plus.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'as aucun souvenir de ce que t'as faire entre 21h00 et 22h00 ce soir là?

\- C'est exactement ça, dit Sirius avec sérieux.

Severus scrute les 3 autres Maraudeurs pour détecter la moindre réaction qui trahirait que c'est un piège ou une plaisanterie et il ne voit rien. Lupin est blanc comme un cachet d'Aspirine, Pettigrow semble réfléchir à ce que lui a fait à ce moment-là et Potter attend la réponse du Serpentard avec autant appréhension que son meilleur ami.

\- Je le suis, finit par répondre Sev.

\- Et… tu penses que tu peux voir ce qui s'est passé pendant ce temps?

\- Je peux essayer, mais il n'y a aucune garantie, le prévient le Serpentard. Je ne suis pas aussi puissant et expérimenté que le Severus que Ariel a connu d'où elle vient.

\- Je saurai m'en contenter, dit Sirius avec un hochement de tête. Se soir, 23h00 devant le portait des Trolls en tutus au 7e étage, ça te va? Ariel pourra être là, si tu le souhaites.

\- Ça me va, mais au moindre coup fourré…

\- Je te jure sur ma magie que je suis sincère dans cette démarche Rog… Severus, se reprend Sirius à la dernière seconde.

Le serment entre en douceur dans la poitrine du Serpentard qui en reste coi. Décidément, cette fille changeait beaucoup de chose. Après avoir fait promettre aux Maraudeurs de faire de leur mieux pour que Dumbledore ne soit pas au courant, les 4 Gryffondor se lèvent comme un seul homme et trouvent une table à proximité. Dans la section histoire de la magie, personne n'a rien vue ni rien entendu.


	7. Chapter 7

Ce soir-là, à 22h55, Sev arrive au lieu de rendez-vous et ne voit personne. Il se tourne brusquement, baguette à la main, quand il sent quelque chose qui passe entre ses chevilles.

\- Relaxe, Sev, se dit tout haut le Serpentard. C'est un chat, juste un chat.

\- Rogue, par ici, dit la voix de Potter, qui avait passé la tête par une porte qui n'était pas là i secondes.

Suspicieux, Severus entre par la porte avec le petit chat noir sur ses talons. Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, Ariel reprend forme humaine devant les yeux ébahis de Sev.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Nox, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil joueur.

\- Comment… comment tu sais? Demande le Serpentard en avalant difficilement sa salive.

\- Tu m'as élevée, dit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

Absolument personne ne savait qu'il était un animagus, lui aussi. Depuis à peu près 6 mois, il arrivait à se transformer complètement en panthère noire. Si il n'avait pas pris sa forme animagus devant le loup-garou, c'est qu'il était bien trop terrorisé pour y penser.

\- Je pensais que c'était moi qui te l'avais appris, dit Sirius en fronçant des sourcils, déçu.

\- C'est toi, mais oncle Sev m'avait déjà appris les bases. Je n'aurais jamais apprise aussi vite sans ça, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Alors… vous l'êtes tous? Demande Sev en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

\- Tous sauf moi, dit Lupin en s'assoyant dans un fauteuil confortable.

\- Pourquoi? Demande le Serpentard.

\- Comme je suis un loup-garou, on a toujours pensé que ça ne marcherait pas pour moi.

\- Et tu n'as jamais même essayé? Demande Ariel avec surprise.

\- Non, dit simplement Remus.

\- Bon! Maintenant qu'on connait tous quelque chose sur les autres, les interrompt Potter, est-ce qu'on peut commencer avec le souvenir que Sirius n'a plus?

Severus et Sirius hochent la tête d'un seul mouvement et Sev invite le père de sa future protégée à prendre place en face de lui.

\- Tu dois baisser complètement tes défenses, si non je ne pourrai rien faire.

Sirius ferme alors les yeux et se concentre pour ouvrir son esprit. Une fois fait, il plonge ses yeux mercures dans ceux abyssal du Serpentard qui pointe sa baguette vers son vis-à-vis en murmurant Legilimen. Severus se déplace dans l'esprit de Black et constate qu'il fait vraiment de son mieux pour ne pas l'expulser de sa tête. Il passe les souvenirs anodins et sans intérêt pour trouver le souvenir de cette soirée de fin juin. Il voit alors Black entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore et entre complètement dans ce souvenir en particulier.

\- Ah! Sirius! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite? Demande le directeur.

\- C'est Rogue, monsieur le directeur. Il veut savoir pourquoi Remus manque les cours et semble si mal en point. J'ai beau le détester, mais il est brillant, professeur. Il va finir par comprendre ce qu'il est. Il n'y aurait pas moyen de lui dire d'arrêter de chercher? Vous êtes directeur, il sera obligé de vous écouter. Si le Ministère sait qu'il y a un loup-garou à Poudlard… il pourrait l'abattre sans procès, même si il n'a jamais rien fait à personne, plaide le Gryffondor, à la surprise de Severus.

\- Et si, justement, Mr Rogue apprenait la vérité, ça ne serait pas plus simple? Propose Dumbledore en lissant sa barbe blanche en semblant réfléchir tout haut.

\- Mais c'est…

Mais Sirius ne peut finir sa phrase. Le sort d'Imperium le frappe en pleine tête avant qu'il ne se soit rendu compte que le directeur avait sortie sa baguette.

\- Sirius, tu vas mettre au défi Rogue d'aller voir dans la Cabane Hurlante Remus se soir. Lui dire que si il veut enfin connaître le secret de Remus, il doit s'y rendre se soir. Et une fois que tu l'auras fait, tu ne te rappelleras plus pourquoi tu lui as dit. Tu diras seulement que c'était une mauvaise blague et je m'arrangerai pour faire faire un Serment Inviolable à Rogue pour qu'il ne dise jamais à qui que se soit que Remus est un loup-garou le temps de vos études. Maintenant, vas accomplir ta mission, petit lionceau, dit le directeur avec ravissement quand il voit Sirius sortir de son bureau.

Severus sort de l'esprit du Gryffondor qui est complètement choqué. Il se lève d'un bond et balance la chaise en bois sur la quelle il était assis contre le mur derrière lui. La chaise éclate contre le mur de pierre et les éclats de bois s'écroulent au sol en même temps que le lanceur. Sirius se prend la tête entre les mains en se balançant d'avant en arrière en s'empoignant violement les cheveux. Paniquée, Ariel se précipite vers lui en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demande la jeune fille en retirant doucement les mains de Sirius de ses cheveux.

\- C'est Dumbledore qui m'a fait faire ça, murmure Sirius en se cramponnant à sa fille comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il aurait pue faire tuer autant Remus que Rogue. Il est complètement dingue, dit l'animagus canin en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de la Serdaigle. Il y aurait eu deux morts à Poudlard par ma faute.

\- Maintenant que tu te rappelles, est-ce que tu veux me laisser regarder? Lui demande Ariel avec douceur.

Sans rien ajouter, il lève son regard larmoyant vers sa fille et accroche ses yeux aux siens. Une fois sortie de l'esprit de son père, Ariel le serre un peu plus contre elle en lui chuchotant des mots de réconfort que Sirius n'entend même pas. Mais le son de la voix de son enfant l'aide à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Rogue, dit douloureusement Black en regardant Severus dans les yeux. Je te jure que je n'aurais jamais fait ça de mon plein gré.

\- Je le sais, maintenant, lui répond le Serpentard en acceptant visiblement ses excuses.

\- Cet enfoiré va me le payer! Dit la jeune fille en fouillant dans sa bourse en peau de Moke. Quelqu'un ici sait si Rita Skeeter est déjà journaliste? En sortant un livre de la bourse.

\- Ma mère m'a déjà dit qu'elle était stagiaire, dit Peter en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi?

La jeune fille lui tend alors un livre épais avec une photo animée de Dumbledore fermant les portes de Poudlard sur la première de couverture.

\- Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore? Lit Pettigrow en regardant le livre. Ça sort de où ça?

\- De mon époque, dit Ariel avec un regard de prédateur. Il fait 900 pages et Skeeter n'a pris qu'un mois à recueillir toutes les informations et publier ce livre. Je suis certaine qu'elle aimerait récolter, une fois de plus, les fruits de son dur labeur. Je vais en faire une copie et enlever tout ce qui se passe après 1977 avant de lui envoyer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à Serdaigle? Lui demande Sev. C'est à Serpentard que tu aurais dû aller, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pas encore, soupire la jeune femme. On a eu cette discussion des centaines de fois, Sev.

\- Pour toi, peut-être, dit Sirius en riant. Mais pas lui!

\- Oups, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire contrit sous le regard amusé de tous.

La jeune fille se met donc au travail de dupliquer les 700 premières pages du livre avec les images qui y sont avant de les relier avec un petit message à Rita Skeeter de faire bonne usage de ces informations. Une fois fait, Sirius demande à la pièce un immense lit, comme dans la Cabane Hurlante, mais en bonne état et se transforme en chien pour aller se coucher. Il est complètement épuisé. Potter et Remus restent sous forme humaine et Peter se blottit dans les poils chauds de Patmol. Ariel prend doucement la main de Sev et l'entraine avec elle dans le grand lit avant de se changer en chat et de se rouler en boule contre son père. Severus hausse les épaules et se change en grande panthère noire et les rejoint en restant un peu à l'écart. La panthère émet un doux ronronnement en sentant le petit félin se déplacer pour s'installer entre ses grandes pattes avants. Nox frotte doucement sa grosse tête contre le petit chat qui s'endort rapidement dans un cocon chaud et réconfortant.

Cette nuit encore, Ariel fait le même cauchemar que d'habitude. Elle se réveille en sursaut dans les bras de Sev qui se réveille en même temps qu'elle en la sentant bouger contre lui.

\- Ariel, ça va? Lui demande le Serpentard en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Ça va… c'est juste un mauvais souvenir.

\- Tu veux en parler?

\- C'est compliqué à expliquer…

\- Tu veux que je regarde? Lui propose Severus.

\- Si… si tu veux, dit Ariel en accrochant ses yeux mercures dans ceux du Serpentard.

\- Merlin! Soupire Sev en sortant du souvenir. Comment un être humain peut faire ce genre de chose? Demande Sev en la serrant encore plus fort contre lui.

\- Il n'est déjà plus vraiment humain, Sev, dit Ariel en se coulant dans son étreinte. Il… il a séparé son âme en plusieurs morceaux. C'est pour ça qu'il semble immortel. On ne peut pas le tuer directement avant d'avoir détruis tout les autres bouts de son âme.

\- Il en a fait combien? Demande Potter qui s'était réveillé aussi.

\- À mon époque, 7. Mais en ce moment, il n'en a pas plus de 5. Le journal, la bague, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle et le diadème de Serdaigle. Et si on est malchanceux, il a déjà transformé Nagini en Horcruxe aussi.

\- C'est quoi, un Horcruxe? Demande Peter d'une voix pâteuse.

La jeune fille leur explique ce que c'est et sent les bras de Sev se tendre autour d'elle.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui peut détruire une abomination pareil? Demande Remus, approuvé par Potter et Black.

\- Il y a trois possibilité, mais une qui est tout simplement impossible. La moins compliquée, mais la moins probable, est le remord du créateur. Les deux autres son le Feudeymon et le venin de basilique.

\- De quoi? Demande Black.

\- Le Basilique est le serpent le plus dangereux qui existe, explique le Serpentard avec patience.

\- Et il y en a un dans la Chambre des Secrets, leur apprend la jeune fille.

\- C'est quoi encore ce truc? Demande Potter en haussant un sourcil.

Ariel leur explique la légende de la Chambre des Secrets. Mais leur dit aussi qu'elle n'en croit pas un mot. Elle est certaine que Serpentard a mis ce serpent dans l'école pour la protéger en cas d'attaque. Mais Jedusor, en Héritier de Serpentard, l'a complètement détourné de sa mission première et s'en est servie pour attaquer les enfants nés de parents Moldus.

\- Mais il ne voulait pas que les enfants de Moldu viennent étudier à Poudlard, dit Remus en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Sortie de son contexte, ça peut vouloir dire n'importe quoi, dit Ariel avec patience. Serpentard était bien trop intelligent pour négliger un si grand nombre de sorciers. Et les laisser seul dans la nature est bien plus dangereux que de leur apprendre à contrôler leur don. Peut-être qu'il voulait que les nés de Moldu reçoivent une éducation adéquate du monde magique AVANT d'arriver à Poudlard, ce qui serait tout à fait logique.

\- Finalement, je comprends pourquoi tu as atterrie à Serdaigle, dit Sev avec un grand sourire.

\- Redis moi ça dans 20 ans, tu veux? Dit la jeune fille en riant ouvertement.


	8. Chapter 8

Les jours passent lentement et Ariel ne s'est toujours pas décidée à envoyer la partie du livre à Rita Skeeter. Elle ne veut pas que cette pauvre jeune femme se retrouve morte quelque part avant même que le livre soit sortie. Et elle ne veut surtout pas que Dumbledore fasse le lien avec elle. C'est finalement un hibou Grand Duc qui lui donne une idée. Le hibou en question se pose majestueusement devant Severus et tend sa patte au Serpentard qui remercie le rapace d'un bout de bacon.

\- Lucius veut me voir ce week-end, lui explique le Serpentard en lisant le parchemin que lui avait amené le rapace.

\- C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu penses qu'il accepterait de me voir? Demande la jeune fille.

\- Je vais lui demander, répond Sev en haussant les épaules à son tour.

\- Merci! Dit Ariel en lui embrassant la joue et en retournant dans la tour de Serdaigle pour aller chercher ses affaires pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Le cours se passe avec les 4 Maraudeurs et Sev. Ariel est en équipe avec Sev, comme d'habitude et son père avec James, Remus avec Peter.

\- Pssss, Ariel, dit Black.

Elle se tourne vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il veut.

\- Je me demandais, pourquoi tu n'avais pas ton Médaillon Black quand tu es arrivée?

\- Parce que quand… quand tu as disparu, j'ai pu l'enlever. Je l'ai donné à Harry en lui faisant promettre de me le redonner après la guerre, lui explique la jeune fille. Comme sa grand-mère paternelle était une Black de naissance, il fonctionnait sur lui. Quand la guerre fût finie, il me l'a redonné. Mais comme ce bijou me rappelait toi… je n'ai pas eu le courage de le remettre avant d'arriver ici.

Ariel essuie une larme traitresse qui coule sur sa joue et baisse la tête. Sirius sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en voyant sa fille pleurer pour lui et contourne Potter et Rogue pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. L'enseignant lève les sourcils de surprise à cette scène mais ne dit rien et retourne à ses explications sur les Sombrals.

\- Tu les vois? Demande Remus à Sev.

\- Oui, répond simplement le Serpentard.

\- Qui?

\- Ma mère…

\- Je suis désolé, dit le loup-garou en posant une grande main rassurante sur l'épaule du Serpentard qui est surpris, mais ne se dérobe pas.

En fait, contre toute attente, ça lui avait fait du bien d'avoir un peu de compassion de la part de quelqu'un. Sa mère avait été enterrée dans une fausse commune par manque d'argent et personne n'était venu le soutenir pendant la cérémonie d'enterrement. Il n'y avait que lui, le prêtre et le gars qui recouvrait le trou de terre. Tobias était en prison et personne ne l'avait accompagné. Lucius avait voulu venir, mais son père lui avait catégoriquement refusé quand il a su que ça se déroulait dans le monde Moldu. Cette main sur son épaule était comme une bouée de sauvetage dans ce souvenir insoutenable. Il revoit Tobias, saoul, comme à son habitude, qui pousse violement Eileen dans les escaliers. Sev avait envoyé une lettre au père de sa mère pour l'aviser de la mort de sa fille. Il avait simplement répondu qu'elle n'était plus sa fille depuis qu'elle était partie et que son bâtard n'avait pas plus d'intérêt pour lui. Devenir le nouveau Lord de cette famille était la plus belle des vengeances et Ariel lui avait apportée sur un plateau d'argent.

Sirius se détache doucement de sa fille et lui caresse les cheveux en lui disant qu'il est là pour elle et qu'il n'a pas l'intention de se laisser tuer. Il lève la tête de la jeune fille d'un doigt sous son menton et dépose un baiser paternel sur son front avant de retourner vers Potter. Le tout sous le regard hostile d'une Poufsouffle du nom de Zaria Smith. Cette jeune fille était complètement obnubilée par le beau Black et ne vivait que pour attirer son attention de nouveau après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée dans une salle de classe qui ne servait plus depuis des lustres. Elle sait très bien que Black est un vrai coureur de jupons. Mais elle, elle est spéciale et elle le sait. Et contrairement aux autres filles, elle, il l'aime, c'est une évidence. Alors pourquoi il est avec cette fille? Elle est visiblement dingue de ce bâtard aux cheveux gras. Elle décide de mener sa petite enquête sur le sujet.

Quand le cours se termine, Sirius demande à sa fille ce qui l'a motivée à prendre ces choix de cours.

\- Pour les potions, dit Ariel avec un sourire éclatant. Quoi d'autre?

\- Bin tien! Dit-il en regardant Sev. C'est de ta faute! Dit Sirius en éclatant de rire sous le regard incrédule du Serpentard.

\- Et je vie très bien avec ça, Black, dit le Serpentard en passant un bras possessif autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui se laisse faire.

\- Qui vie bien avec quoi? Demande une rousse en se glissant dans les bras de Potter.

\- Rogue vie très bien avec le fait d'avoir convertie Ariel aux potions, dit Sirius d'un air faussement blessé. Moi qui voulais lui faire découvrir les joies de la paresse de Lord, on repassera!

\- Tu sauras que c'est très épuisant, s'ennuyer au Magenmagot, dit la Serdaigle avec véhémence. Écouter des gens qui se pensent, la majorité du temps à tord, plus importants que tout le monde. Une minorité qui prend des décisions dont ils n'ont même pas idée, des joutes verbales pour savoir qui fait pipi le plus loin! Tu vas en avoir de la chance de faire ça, Jay!

\- Au moins je me suis sauvé de ça, j'ai été renié, dit Sirius.

\- Bin… pas vraiment, lui répond Ariel. Ce n'est pas le chef de clan qui t'a renié alors ça n'a aucune valeur. J'ai la lourde tâche de t'annoncer que tu es toujours le premier sur la liste pour l'Héritage Black.

\- Nos destins sont scellés, vieux frère! S'exclame Potter avec théâtralité en prenant Sirius par les épaules de son bras libre, sous les rires de tous les autres.

La discussion semble si naturelle que même Evans reparle à Sev presque comme si de rien n'était après plus d'un an sans lui adresser la parole. Ariel sent le Serpentard se tendre et elle glisse sa main dans la sienne en chemin vers le château.

\- Je suis au courant et je comprends, dit simplement la Serdaigle en donnant un baiser sur la mâchoire de Sev avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Potter.

De loin, Zaria suit le petit groupe et garde un œil sur cette fille qui l'éclipse aux yeux de Black.

\- Comme ça, tu es une Black, toi aussi? Demande Lily en se tournant vers Ariel.

\- En effet, dit la jeune fille qui est encore amer de ce que cette fille avait fait à Oncle Sev.

\- La fille de ma tante Cassiopeia, la sœur cadette de mon père, explique Sirius. Mais Ariel est comme une sœur pour moi. Ou une fille, rajout-il en riant comme un chien qui aboie.

Derrière, Zaria semble se détendre et dépasse le groupe pour aller à son cours de divination.

\- Vous avez quoi après? Demande Remus en regardant Sev et Ariel.

\- Rien, répond les deux d'une même voix.

\- Pourquoi? Demande Ariel, encore entourée du bras droit du Serpentard autour de ses épaules.

\- On pourrait faire quelque chose, propose Peter en haussant les épaules.

\- J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup, dit Ariel avec un air désolé, mais je n'ai pas envie que Sev ait des problèmes à cause de nous… Je suis vraiment désolée Pete.

\- C'est bon, dit-il, faussement vexé. Allez faire vos trucs de potions sans nous!

\- Une chance que c'est sans vous, dit le Serpentard. Je n'ai pas envie que vous fassiez exploser le château.

Mais ils s'entendent pour tous se retrouver à Pré-au-Lard demain à 11h30. Ariel et Sev auront le temps de voir Lucius avant de les retrouver.

Le lendemain arrive assez rapidement et Ariel avait relié les 700 pages de Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore avec la couverture d'origine sans le nom de l'auteur. Elle l'avait remis dans sa bourse en peau de Moke jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Oncle Luce.

Sev avait rendez-vous avec l'Héritier Malefoy à 9h00 devant un petit apothicaire qui n'existait plus à son époque. Le Ministère l'avait fait fermer pour vente d'ingrédients illégaux… au grand damne du Maître des Potions de Poudlard qui devait trouver ses ingrédients délicats à se procurer ailleurs.

\- Ah! Severus! Je suis heureux de te voir, dit le blond en prenant fermement le jeune Serpentard part l'épaule.

\- Moi aussi, Lucius. Laisse moi te présenter Ariel Black. Ariel, je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter Oncle Luce, dit il avec un souvenir goguenard en voyant l'air incrédule de l'Héritier Malefoy.

Ariel et Sev s'étaient entendus pour dire la vérité toute crue à Lucius concernant la jeune fille. Avec les souvenirs qu'elle avait, elle avait largement les arguments qu'il faut pour convaincre Lucius de la véracité de ses propos. Ariel avait choisi de demander son aide à l'Héritier pour détruire les Horcruxes du supposé Lord. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il aurait les contacts nécessaire et comme Voldemort avait donné le journal à son père, il était accessible au jeune blond.

Plus que curieux, Lucius les invite au restaurant le plus chic du village avec un paquet de sorts de confidentialité autour d'eux et Sev rajoute un assourdiato en plus, juste au cas ou.

\- Donc, que se passe-t-il?

Ariel lui explique qui elle est et d'où elle vient. Elle lui montre plusieurs souvenirs, aucunement modifiés et ses papiers d'identité où il est affiché dessus qu'elle est la pupille de Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy. Elle sort aussi quelques photos d'elle quand elle était petite, que se soit avec Drago, les parents de ce dernier et le Maître des Potions.

\- Tu sembles beaucoup plus proche de Sev que de nous, semble être déçu Lucius.

\- Et bien… votre façon de nous élever était assez classique Sang-Pur, donc il y avait beaucoup de distance entre vous et nous. Ça a motivé Drago à vouloir te rendre fier de lui coute que coute… Mais moi, j'ai fait le contraire et ça m'a rapprocher d'oncle Sev, dit doucement la jeune fille.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu es aussi proche de Sev, ici?

\- Au début, oui, dit simplement Ariel en haussant les épaules.

Lucius a alors un fin sourire en regardant son jeune ami. Si une Sang-Pur Black s'était éprise de lui, il avait toutes les chances de se faire une place dans le monde magique. En plus d'avec le titre de Lord Prince que cette fille lui a offert comme un cadeau de Yule comme si ce n'était rien alors que ça va complètement changer la vie de son jeune ami.

\- Oncle Luce, il faut que je te demande une immense faveur.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est? Demande le concerné en haussant une sourcil.

Elle sort sa bourse en peau de Moke et en sort le livre modifié de Rita Skeeter.

\- Je me disais que ça serait bien que chaque membre du Magenmagot en reçoive un, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire angélique en tendant le livre à Lucius. Il y a sûrement quelques mensonges, mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir!

\- Je suis certain que père se fera une joie de s'en charger quand il me verra lire cette merveille.

La jeune fille éclate d'un rire cristallin et Lucius y reconnait le même petit froncement de nez que Narcissa fait qu'il trouve si attendrissant. C'est bien elle qui l'a élevée.

\- Et pour cette caricature de Lord, j'en fais mon affaire! Il a asservie la maison Malefoy, il va le payer, dit sombrement Lucius en faisant une légère révérence de la tête au duo devant lui.


	9. Chapter 9

Une fois de retour au Manoir Malefoy, le jeune homme s'installe confortablement dans un des fauteuils de ses quartiers et lit attentivement les 700 pages du livre de sa pupille d'un autre temps lui a confié. Ça lui prend toute la journée, mais il lit attentivement le volume de la première à la 4e de couverture. Lucius prend même quelques notes en plus sur un parchemin à côté. Il duplique ensuite le livre et son parchemin et rejoint son père à la salle à manger pour le repas du soir. Il sait très bien qu'il va lui demander des informations sur le livre.

\- Fils, dit Lord Malefoy, qu'est-ce que ceci? Dit-il en pointant le livre du menton.

\- Oh! Une biographie non approuvée de Albus Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vérifier les sources, mais tout semble vraisemblable, dit Lucius en glissant la copie du livre vers son père.

Ce dernier le prend et le feuillette un moment avant d'éclater dans un rire tonitruant.

\- Alors comme ça, cette vieille chèvre avait Grindelwald comme amant dans ses jeunes années et souhaitait régner sur les Moldus avec lui! Quel ironie! Et surtout, quel imbécile! Avec le nombre de Moldus sur cette terre, jamais son plan de soumettre les Moldus n'aurait marcher!

\- Mais n'est-ce pas l'objectif du Lord, père? Demande prudemment Lucius.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit, dit Abraxas en fronçant des sourcils. Tom ne m'a jamais parlé de soumettre les Moldus, autant quand nous étions étudiants que maintenant. Si c'est ce qu'il souhaite faire, c'est une hérésie des plus absurdes. Il y a plus de 100 000 Moldus pour un sorcier, Lucius. La chose la plus prudente à faire pour nous, les sorciers, c'est de garder nos pouvoirs et notre monde cachés et ça passe par fermer notre monde aux Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Mais si il y a des Né-Moldu perdus dans le monde Moldu, ce n'est pas dangereux pour les sorciers lambda? Pour un Moldu, un sorcier est un sorcier, j'imagine. Qu'il ait le Sang-Pur ou non. Ne serait-il pas plus prudent de retirer les Né-Moldu du monde Moldu le plus rapidement possible pour les intégrer au monde Magique? Il y a plusieurs emplois que les Sang-Pur refuseront toujours de faire, et avec raison. Les Sang-Mêlé et les Né-Moldu pourraient facilement s'intégrer à notre monde, être élevés dans le respect de nos coutumes et notre culture et avoir l'éducation qu'il faut pour être apothicaires ou couturiers, par exemple, propose Lucius.

\- C'est une idée qui se tient, mon fils, dit Abraxas avec un sourire fier que Lucius ne lui a jamais vue lui être adressé avant. Beaucoup ont eu la même. Mais personne n'est arrivé à la faire accepter par assez de représentants au Magenmagot pour que cette proposition aboutisse. Mais avec ça, dit le Lord en pointant le livre, il est possible de retirer la merde qu'il y a dans les yeux de ceux qui suivent aveuglément ce fou qui s'assoit sur la victoire qu'il a eu sur son ancien amant. Je crois que je vais fêter Noël pour la première fois de ma vie et jouer à être ce gros bonhomme rouge qui offre des présents, rie Abraxas avec un air taquin que Lucius ne lui connaissait pas. Je sens qu'il y a beaucoup de Lord régnants, de chefs de clan et de famille qui recevront un petit quelque chose par la cheminée.

\- Ça me donne envie de faire la même chose, dit Lucius avec un sourire complice à Abraxas. Je vous l'offre, père. Amusez-vous avec ce magnifique ouvrage, dit-il avant de prendre une bouchée de son tartare d'hypogriphe.

Les jours se suivent et Ariel change beaucoup de choses, sans le faire exprès, à Poudlard. Sa relation avec son père va très bien, elle a même réussi à le convaincre d'essayer de se réconcilier avec Regulus. Le jeune Serpentard semblait plus que méfiant, au début. Mais il avait fini par voir que son frère ne changeait pas d'attitude depuis qu'il semblait avoir grandi et Regulus était très heureux de ce changement. Sirius semblait enfin prendre son futur rôle de Lord, chef de clan et de famille au sérieux. Reg savait bien que ce changement était dû à cette nouvelle Black dans l'école. Il sentait qu'il y avait strangulot sous roche, mais son instinct lui criait d'attendre que cette fille ou Sirius lui explique eux-mêmes de quoi il retourne. Comme si il sentait que si ses parents étaient au courant de quelque chose, ils allaient s'en mêler et Sirius s'éloignerait une fois de plus de lui. Reg se rapprochait donc de son frère aîné et de la jeune fille avec les encouragements de Severus. Ce qui avait énormément apaisé ses réticences.

\- Ariel?

\- Oui, Reg?

\- Tu vas venir au match de Quidditch de samedi?

\- Bien sûr! Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais manquer le massacre de l'équipe de Gryffondor par le meilleur attrapeur, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Potter est très bon, dit Regulus en haussant les épaules. C'est peut-être un enfoiré, ou c'était, je ne sais plus trop. Mais il est vraiment doué.

\- Raison de plus pour attraper ce vif avant qu'il ne marque ces 150 points! Rie franchement la jeune femme en le prenant par les épaules et l'entrainer vers la Grande Salle.

À la table des Serdaigle, Ariel discutait avec Pandora, comme à chaque matin, quand les hiboux postaux arrivent. Ariel lève un sourcil circonspect quand elle remarque que presque tous les Héritiers à titre reçoivent un colis de plus ou moins la même taille. Elle se lève donc et va voir Potter à la table des Gryffondor pour voir ce qu'il a reçu.

\- J'ai hâte de lire ça, dit-il en regardant le livre qu'elle avait donné à Lucius. C'est mon père qui me l'envoie, explique James à la fille de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu m'en donneras des nouvelles, répond la jeune fille.

\- Il semble que j'en ai un aussi, dit Sirius en déballant le sien. Tu avais raison, finalement.

\- J'ai toujours raison, dit la jeune femme avec désinvolture.

Sur ce, tous se lèvent pour aller à leur cours de Défense. Ariel tremble légèrement quand elle voit une grande armoire au milieu de la salle de classe.

\- Oh non, c'est pas vrai, soupire Ariel en regardant la commode.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demande Peter en regardant le meuble au milieu de la pièce.

\- Un Épouvantard, lui explique Ariel. C'est une créature magique dont on ne connait pas la forme. Elle prend l'apparence de la plus grande peur de la ou des personnes devant elle. C'est toujours plus prudent, quand on est plusieurs, lui explique la jeune fille. Comme ça, l'Épouvantard ne sait pas quelle forme prendre pour faire peur à tout le monde.

\- Hein?

\- Okay, admettons que ta plus grande peur soit les momies et moi les vampires. L'Épouvantard essayerait de pendre la forme des deux. Un vampire enrubanné comme un cadeau ne serait pas le truc le plus épeurant qui soit.

\- 20 points pour Serdaigle, dit une femme d'un certain âge derrière la jeune fille. Je vois que vous en connaissez un rayon sur cette créature, dit-elle.

Une fois que l'enseignante a expliqué en long et en large ce qu'est un Épouvantard, elle demande aux étudiants de se placer en ligne pour affronter ce dernier.

\- Pensez à ce qui vous effraye le plus et comment le rendre amusant. Vous dites ensuite la formule et le suivant prendra votre place.

Le premier à y aller est sans surprise James. À la surprise de tous, c'est Sirius qui sort du placard et tombe au sol dans une marre de sang. C'est blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine que Potter lance son Riddikulus et le faux Sirius se relève avec un sourire éclatant au visage en sortant une poche de faux sang Moldu de sous sa chemise.

\- Je t'ai eu, vieux! T'aurais dû voir ta tête! Dit le faux Sirius en éclatant de rire et retournant dans le placard en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le vrai Sirius pose une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami qui se détend légèrement en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Suivant!

C'est Remus qui s'avance et l'Épouvantard se change en pleine lune, avant que qui que se soit n'ait vraiment le temps de comprendre, la lune se transforme en ballon et s'envole en se dégonflant pour retourner dans le placard.

\- Suivant!

C'est maintenant le tour de Severus et tout le monde voit un homme très grand, les yeux marrons et les cheveux noirs qui sort de la commode.

\- Espèce de petit avorton répugnant! J'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en avait encore l'occasion, comme ton incapable de mère! Espèce de monstre! Comment j'ai pu engendrer une horreur comme toi?

Severus ne peut rien faire, il est complètement tétanisé devant Tobias Rogue. Ariel décide donc de se mettre entre lui et cette créature et tout le monde voit Tobias changer pour un homme de presque 40 ans, les cheveux et les yeux noirs comme de l'encre qui la regarde avec déception. Il y a un grand nez bossu, des robes noirs de Maître des Potions et est affalé sur le sol, la gorge béante et en sang.

\- Oncle Sev, murmure la jeune fille en s'approchant de lui en tendant la main vers l'homme.

Celui-ci se relève et la toise de toute sa hauteur.

\- C'est de ta faute, lui siffle le professeur Rogue entre ses dents. Je t'ai aimé comme ma propre fille et tu m'as tué! Lui hurle-t-il au visage.

\- Non, je n'ai rien fait, dit Ariel en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

\- J'avais confiance en toi et tu l'as laissé me tuer! Tout est de ta faute!

\- Oncle Sev, s'il te plait…

\- Tu l'as fait une fois et tu recommenceras! Tu es exactement comme ton père! Égoïste, fourbe, minable, égocentrique…

\- Riddikulus! Crie Sirius et l'homme devient une grosse peluche de la forme un ours rose avec une couche avant que l'adolescent ne prenne Ariel dans ses bras.

\- C'est fini, lui dit doucement Sirius en lui caressant les cheveux. C'était juste un Épouvantard, petit Lune. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Mais si j'avais…

\- Shhhht, lui murmure son père. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Mais maintenant, il est là, à côté de toi et il est bien vivant. Tout va bien.

Les Maraudeurs et Severus se séparent du groupe pour amener Ariel un peu à l'écart pour qu'elle se reprenne. Pendant ce temps, les autres étudiants se disent que ça doit être à cause de la mort de « l'oncle Sev », que Ariel Black a dû changé d'école pour finir sa scolarité.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Ariel, regarde moi, lui demande doucement Sev.

\- Je suis désolée… pleure la jeune fille. Il… il a raison. Je n'ai rien fait quand…

\- Ariel, dit Sev en prenant la place de Sirius contre elle, je vais bien et rien de tout ça n'est arrivé, ici. Et ça n'arrivera pas non plus. Je ne serai pas espion, je ne le rejoindrai pas non plus. Ça n'arrivera pas, tu m'entends?

La jeune fille se fond alors dans son étreinte en passant timidement ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard qui raffermie sa prise autour de la jeune fille en regardant Sirius d'un air coupable. Ce dernier hoche simplement la tête. Il comprend que c'est du réconfort de Rogue dont elle a besoin et pas du sien.

À la fin du cours, l'enseignante se dit que ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée, l'Épouvantard. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû le faire avec des étudiants beaucoup plus jeunes, qui ont des peurs bien plus irrationnelles. Cette pauvre Serdaigle qui a vue son oncle lui reprocher sa propre mort, cette Gryffondor que sa sœur traitait de monstre pour être une sorcière, ce Serpentard qui avait vue son propre père lui dire qu'il aurait dû le tuer quand il était petit et Black, qu'une petite fille de plus ou moins 5 ans lui disait qu'il était le pire père du monde et qu'elle aurait aimé mieux ne pas naître que de l'avoir comme père. Avec les enfants, c'est plus simple, ils ont peur des vampires, des zombis et des loup-garou, des araignées et des serpents, ce genre de choses. Le plus marquant pour elle est définitivement cet homme en noir qui accusait cette pauvre adolescente d'être la cause de sa mort.

De leur côté, les Maraudeurs vont à leur cours d'astronomie pendant que Sev emmène Ariel à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle prenne une potion calmante.

\- Morgan, Miss Black, que c'est-il passé? Demande la Médicomage en agitant sa baguette vers la jeune femme. Elle est en état de choc.

\- Nous avons eu un cours sur les Épouvantard, lui explique le Serpentard, qui savait Mme Pomfresh dans la confidence. Elle a vue l'homme qui l'a élevée lui reprocher sa mort.

\- Morgane! Installez-la dans le lit à côté de mon bureau, je vais lui chercher une potion calmante et une de sommeil et on en rediscutera, vous et moi, Mr Rogue.

Sev hoche la tête et installe Ariel dans le lit que Mme Pomfresh lui a dit. En un coup de baguette, elle met des paravents autour du lit pour changer la jeune fille et lui donner les potions. Ariel s'endort rapidement et Pompom rejoint Severus dans son bureau pour savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé.

\- Et vous, mon garçon, comment vous sentez-vous? Demande Pomfresh avec inquiétude. Nous savons tout les deux que cet homme, c'était vous.

\- Je sais, soupire Sev en se passant une main dans les cheveux en regardant Ariel dormir. Mais je sais aussi que mon futur moi ne lui reprocherait jamais ça. Je sais qu'il l'aimait. Il n'aurait pu faire autrement, je crois.

\- C'est aussi ton cas, dit doucement la vieille femme avec un sourire entendu.

\- Mais si elle ne voit que cet homme qui l'accusait de l'avoir tué en moi? Demande Severus. Si elle ne m'apprécie que parce que j'étais lui, pour elle.

\- Severus, calme toi, lui dit Pomfresh avec un sourire rassurant. Tu es la première personne qu'elle a voulue voir en arrivant ici et si elle ne voyait que son oncle Sev, à travers toi, ça ferait déjà un moment qu'elle aurait compris que tu n'es pas lui. Du moins, pas encore. Je crois sincèrement que Ariel s'est attachée à toi pour qui tu es, ici et maintenant. Et non parce que tu es la version jeune de l'homme qui a été un père pour elle.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison, soupire Sev sans détacher son regard de Ariel.

La Serdaigle peut enfin sortir de l'infirmerie pour le repas du soir et rejoint Pandora à leur table de la Grande Salle. Un brouhaha d'enfer se fait entendre pendant que presque la moitié des étudiants se passent le même livre autour des 4 tables des élèves.

À la table des enseignants, Dumbledore fronce des sourcils en se demandant bien ce qui se passe. Jamais il n'a vue autant d'étudiants lire dans la Grande Salle. Ceux qui sont en 5e et en 7e année n'étaient pas une surprise, mais les autres…

\- Minerva, savez-vous ce qui se passe? Demande le directeur.

\- Pas exactement, dit sa directrice adjointe. Mais je sais que se matin, tout les Héritiers de titres ont reçus le même colis. Ça doit être ces livres.

\- Savez-vous ce que c'est?

\- Aucune idée, lui répond la vieille dame. Vous n'avez qu'à le demander.

Sur ce, Albus se lève donc et va voir le premier étudiant qu'il voit avec un livre devant lui pendant qu'il enfourne une énorme bouchée de pomme de terre en purée.

\- Mr Carter, puis-je savoir ce que vous lisez? Demande le directeur à l'adolescent de 15 ans.

Le jeune homme de Poufsouffle en question avale sa bouchée de travers quand il voit qui lui a posé la question. C'est en retenant son souffle qu'il tend le volume à Dumbledore. Le veille homme hausse un sourcil surpris en voyant la couverture du livre. C'est lui, qui a quelques années en moins, qui ferme les grandes portes de Poudlard avec un air menaçant.

\- Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore? C'est quoi cette histoire? Je vous emprunte ce livre, Mr Carter.

\- Mais…

\- Il est confisqué, dit Albus d'un ton sans appel.

Sur ce, Dumbledore retourne à sa place et commence à lire le livre. Il perd les couleurs de son visage à seulement la 7e page et se lève pour continuer sa lecture dans son bureau sous le sourire goguenard d'une Serdaigle qui avait tout vue.

Le lendemain matin, Dumbledore demande l'attention de tous et dit que le livre qu'ils ont reçu la veille est interdit dans l'enceinte de l'école.

\- Et pourquoi cela? Demande Igor Avery, qui était rendu à seulement la moitié de sa lecture.

\- Comme on ne sait pas qui l'a écrit et qui les a envoyés, ils peuvent être dangereux, dit le vieil homme d'un ton paternaliste.

\- Je prends le risque, dit le Serpentard en retournant à sa lecture.

\- Ce n'était pas une suggestion, Mr Avery! Dit le directeur d'une voix forte.

Dumbledore tape des mains et tout les livres du même titre s'empilent sagement à côté de lui.

\- C'est mon père qui m'a envoyé le mien, monsieur, dit Potter qui s'était levé. Est-ce que je peux le récupérer?

\- Et c'est mon chef de famille qui m'a envoyé le mien, dit Sirius.

C'est une cacophonie sans nom qui s'élève dans la Grande Salle pour expliquer qui a envoyé leur livre aux étudiants.

\- SILENCE! Dit Albus qui perdait patience. Ces livres resteront confisqués jusqu'à ce que je sache si ils sont un danger ou non. Point final!

Le soir même, Ariel et les Maraudeurs avaient fait des copies de la version de Ariel et les avaient modifiés pour que personne de plus de 19 ans ne puissent les lire. Un adulte de 20 ans et plus ne voyait qu'un vieux manuel de potions, de métamorphose ou de n'importe quelle autre matière. Comme Dumbledore en avait interdit la lecture, tout les étudiants se les arrachaient pour les lire avidement. En moins d'une semaine, toute la population étudiante de Poudlard connaissait presque par cœur le livre en question. Ariel avait donc eu l'idée de faire la même chose, mais avec l'histoire de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demande une voix féminine quand elle fait des recherches sur les Gaunt à la bibliothèque.

\- Salazar! Evans, j'ai presque fait une crise cardiaque!

\- Désolée, dit la rouquine en riant doucement. Tu as besoin d'aide?

\- Tu n'es pas déjà débordée avec tes études pour les ASPIC? Demande Ariel avec suspicion.

\- J'ai décidé de lever le pied un peu. Et j'aimerais apprendre à mieux te connaître. Tu as piqué ma curiosité, dit Lily en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est un projet extrascolaire sur lequel je travaille.

Lily s'installe donc en face de la Serdaigle pour écouter ce qu'elle a à dire. La Gryffondor trouve l'idée très intéressante. Ariel s'était inspirée du livre sur Dumbledore qui circulait pour faire la même chose sur Voldemort. Elle apprend que la jeune fille connait déjà son histoire par cœur, mais qu'elle cherche des preuves à mettre dans le livre qu'elle souhaite écrire.

\- Je me débrouille en recherches, si tu veux, lui propose Evans.

\- Est-ce que tu retournes chez toi, pour les vacances de Noël?

\- En effet, dit Lily en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Et bien, si tu peux me trouver des journaux de Little Hangleton qui parlent de la famille Jedusor, ça m'arrangerait. Entre 1924 et 1928, si c'est possible.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, lui assure la jeune femme en hochant la tête avec assurance.

\- Je me demandais, pourquoi tu ne parles plus à Sev? Demande Ariel en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- C'est… c'est compliqué, dit Lily en baissant le regard.

\- Et moi je suis intelligente, alors explique moi, dit doucement la Serdaigle pour ne pas braquer son interlocutrice.

Lily lui explique donc ce qui s'est passé. Sa rencontre avec Sev quand elle avait 9 ans, c'est lui qui lui a expliqué qu'elle était une sorcière. Qui l'a rassurée et répondu à toutes ses questions avec patience et passion. Ils passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble. En entrant à Poudlard, ils se sont promis que leur maison ne les sépareraient jamais. Mais Sev a commencé à faire de son mieux pour s'intégrer à Serpentard et donc, mépriser, en publique, tout ce qui n'était pas Sang-Pur. Il apprend la magie noire et le pire, c'est qu'il s'en servait sur des Né-Moldu. Lily avait tout fait pour qu'il revienne vers elle, mais quand il l'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe en 5e année, ça été la goute de trop.

\- En me traitant de ça, dit Lily avec les larmes aux yeux, il me disait clairement que je ne méritais pas d'être ce que je suis. Ma propre sœur qui me traite de monstre parce que je suis une sorcière et mon ami, mon frère, qui me dit que je le suis pour être Né-Moldu. Rien ni personne ne m'aurait fait plus de mal que lui en me disant ça, dit Lily, la voix brisée.

\- Il n'est pas venu s'excuser? Demande Ariel qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Oui, mais il le faisait à chaque fois. Et à chaque fois il recommençait. Ses excuses n'avaient plus aucune valeur pour moi. Tout les Serpentard m'ont traité de Sang-de-Bourbe à un moment où un autre, depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Mais quand c'est la personne en qui tu fais le plus confiance au monde qui le dit, c'est presque comme si c'était vrai. Comme si je l'ai cru! La personne qui me connaissait le plus au monde me disait clairement que j'étais sale jusque dans mon sang, Ariel! Je… je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner ça.

\- Mais tu connais Sev aussi, dit patiemment la Serdaigle. Il était humilié et attaqué par ceux qui le prenaient en grippe depuis le début de votre scolarité. Tu sais qu'il fait toujours ça. Il encaisse et quand il explose et dit des choses horribles, il le regrette à la seconde où ça sort de sa bouche. Je sais que ce qu'il a dit est horrible, Lily. Je ne dis pas que ça n'a pas d'importance. Je te le jure. Mais je pense que tu devrais aussi essayer de te mettre à sa place, comme il s'est mis à la tienne quand il est revenu s'excuser auprès de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

\- Je… je vais y réfléchir, lui promet Lily.

Le sujet est donc épuisé et Lily aide Ariel dans ses recherches sur la famille Gaunt.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Tu veux faire quoi? Demande Lupin en s'étouffant avec sa propre salive.

\- De la potion Tue-Loup, lui explique patiemment Ariel. C'est Sev qui l'a mise au point à mon époque. Et avant de… il l'a modifiée pour que ça soit moins douloureux. Mais il y a d'autres choses aussi. On l'a appelé la Révèle-Loup. Mais je vais avoir besoin de l'un des crocs de Lunard pour ça, explique Ariel.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait, exactement? Demande Peter.

\- C'est une potion qui permet à l'esprit du sorcier d'accepter son loup et de vivre en paix avec sa condition. Une fois fait, pendant la pleine lune, le loup-garou devient alors un peu comme un animagus qui n'a pas le choix d'avoir sa forme animale, une nuit par mois. L'esprit du sorcier ne fait qu'un avec celui du loup. Et en dehors de la pleine lune, les sens et l'instinct du loup sont plus présent, pour compenser le contrôle du sorcier la nuit de la transformation. Bref, à la pleine lune, Lunard deviendrait un super loup et les autres jours, Remus deviendrait un super sorcier. Avec des supers sens, un peu comme les héros de bande dessinées, termine Ariel en sachant que Remus et Peter étaient des Sang-Mêlé et qu'ils comprenaient la référence.

\- Wow! C'est… impressionnant, soupir Sev en la regardant avec admiration. Et le croc de loup-garou, il sert à quoi, exactement?

\- Comme la magie d'un sorcier, celle du loup est unique. Une potion universelle n'est pas possible. Alors l'ingrédient de base est un croc du loup de la personne qui boira la potion. Ça personnalise la potion, si on veut, dit-elle en s'assoyant à la table de travail de la Salle sur Demande.

\- Ma fille est un génie! S'enthousiasme Sirius en passant sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de sa fille. Donc, il faut que Rem prenne la potion Tue-Loup, pour garder sa conscience et que tu puisses lui prendre un croc. Une fois fait, tu fais la potion Révèle-Loup et une fois qu'il l'a prise?

\- Elle restera dans son organisme pour le reste de sa vie, dit simplement Ariel. Et Sev, j'aurai besoin d'aide, si tu peux…

\- Comme si je pouvais dire non, dit-il en riant.

Tout le monde est d'accord pour passer la prochaine pleine lune ensemble dans la Cabane Hurlante et Ariel prendra l'un des crocs de Lunard pendant la nuit avec l'aide de Sev, qui fera de son mieux pour passer par-dessus sa peur du loup-garou pour aider Ariel.

Le lendemain est une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et à la surprise de Ariel, Sirius kidnappe Sev avec Potter.

\- On te le ramènera en un morceau, dit Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à sa fille qui n'est pas plus rassurée.

\- Pete, ils vont faire quoi à Sev? Demande Ariel.

\- Désolé, j'ai promis de ne rien te dire, dit-il en faisant semblant de se barrer les lèvres avec un cadenas et de jeter la clé.

Comment un gars aussi charmant et drôle pourrait trahir ainsi ses meilleurs amis? Ariel ne comprenait pas comment Peter Pettigrow de son époque pouvait être un tel enfoiré alors que le Pete devant elle était… un ami parfait! Drôle, discret, enjoué, loyal, il rajoutait un équilibre parfait aux Maraudeurs. La jeune femme se promet de creuser la question et de garder un œil sur ce gars. En tout cas, c'est évident qu'il n'est pas Marqué pour l'instant, les manches de son pull rouge vin sont roulées au dessus de ses coudes et il n'y a absolument rien sur ses avants bras.

Pendant tout le temps que dure la sortie, Remus, Peter et Regulus, qui les avait rejoint, essayent de lui changer les idées.

\- Ils ne vont pas le manger, Ébène, relaxe, lui dit Pete en riant aux éclats.

\- Ébène? Demande Ariel.

\- Et bien, comme tu fais partie des nôtres, maintenant, il te faut un surnom. Et je trouve que ça va bien avec ton animal totem, lui dit Pete sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Vas pour Ébène, alors, dit Ariel en haussant les épaules.

Ariel profite donc de cette journée pour acheter les ingrédients dont elle a besoin pour la potion Tue-Loup et Révèle-Loup. Elle met le tout dans une petite bourse qu'elle met dans celle en peau de Moke. Elle va même chez un dentiste Moldu, avec Remus et vole quelque bouteilles, des seringues et deux paires de pinces pour que Lunard n'ait pas trop mal pendant l'extraction du croc que Ariel et Sev allaient lui enlever. C'est pas du tout rassuré que Remus la ramène à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont! S'impatiente la Serdaigle entre Remus et Peter, devant les grilles de Poudlard.

\- Il faut entrer, Ariel, dit doucement Remus. Crois-moi, ils savent comment revenir sans se faire remarquer.

\- Vous me jurez qu'ils ne font rien à Sev?

\- On ne peut pas te jurer qu'ils ne lui font rien, dit Peter, mais on te promet qu'ils ne lui font rien de mal.

C'est presque rassurée que Ariel les suit dans le parc. Près de la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, Remus semble entendre quelque chose et les guide vers le son qu'il est le seul à entendre.

\- Ah! L'ouïe canine, dit Ariel avec envie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est un cerf, un chien et une panthère qui restent au bord de la forêt pour reprendre forme humaine. Ariel lève un sourcil surpris quand elle voit les changements de Severus. Il a une coupe de cheveux qui l'avantage et sa chevelure est brillante sans être grâce, son teint est pâle, mais plus cireux ou maladif, ses dents sont blanches et ses vêtements sont de grande qualité et lui vont bien sans être tape à l'œil.

\- Papa, je peux savoir ce que tu lui as fait? Demande Ariel à Sirius.

\- Bin, ça se voit, non? Ne me dis pas que t'as rien remarqué!

\- Comment aurais-tu voulu que je passe à côté? Demande la jeune fille. Ne me dis pas que tu essayes d'en faire un clone de toi! Sev est parfait comme il est! dit-elle en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle dit et rougie jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Détends toi, on a juste voulu que le dehors reflète le dedans, dit James d'un ton apaisant. Et on a rien fait sans son consentement.

\- C'est vrai? Demande Ariel en se tournant vers le Serpentard.

Ce dernier hoche sèchement la tête, l'air visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Ça te va très bien, Sev, dit la jeune fille avec douceur en s'approchant de lui. Je ne voulais juste pas qu'ils t'aient forcé à le faire.

\- En fait, ça fait un moment que j'y pense, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne savais jamais par quoi commencer ou quoi faire exactement. Black et Potter ont été utiles. Avec mon nouveau titre de Lord, j'avais envie de changer de tête, tant qu'à changer de nom une fois sorti de Poudlard.

\- Alors dans ce cas, dit malicieusement la jeune fille en s'approchant de lui et de prendre un air surpris. Wow! Sev! Ça te va vachement bien! Avec ton nouveau look, toutes les filles à partir de la 4e année vont vouloir te sauter dessus!

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de te moquer de moi, dit sombrement Severus.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, Sev. C'est vrai que ça te va bien. Je suis contente que tu l'ais fait, si c'est ce que tu voulais. Et je suis assez d'accord avec Jay, dit Ariel en s'approchant encore plus de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille que l'extérieur reflétait la beauté intérieur que elle, lui a toujours vue, depuis qu'elle lui avait littéralement sauté dessus quand elle est arrivée à cette époque.

C'est ainsi que les 6 jeunes adultes entrent dans le château pour se rendre à la Salle sur Demande pour continuer leur projet de livre sur Voldemort. Mais en chemin, ils perdent Peter et retournent sur leurs pas pour savoir où il est. Ils entendent de légers sanglots dans une vieille salle de classe désaffectée et y entrent pour voir ce qui se passe. Ils voient donc Peter, recroquevillé sur lui-même devant des sosies des trois autres Maraudeurs qui semblent se moquer de lui.

\- Tu pensais vraiment qu'on était amis avec toi pour qui tu es? Dit le faux Potter avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu es encore plus naïfs qu'on ne le pensait, dit le faux Sirius en éclatant de rire. Tu es tellement le fer valoir parfait.

\- Sale petit rat insignifiant que tu es, dit le faux Remus avec perfidie. On ne t'as accepté que parce que tu as compris mon secret et on a acheté ton silence en t'intégrant dans notre groupe.

\- Mais tu ne sers à rien, dirent les faux Sirius et James d'une même voix.

Ariel comprend maintenant ce qui peut avoir poussé Peter à avoir trahis ses amis. Si il pensait être trahis en premier, rien n'est pire qu'une personne brisée pour faire des conneries. Oncle Sev en a été la preuve, dans son passé. Les trois Maraudeurs se précipitent dans la pièce et Remus lance un Riddikulus sur les silhouettes à leur effigie et les Épouvantard s'évaporent en fumée et retournent dans le placard au fond de la pièce.

\- Je suis désolé, murmure Peter en boucle en se tenant les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les Épouvantards.

\- Peter! Pete! Queuedever! S'écrit Sirius en le prenant par les épaules pour le ramener à lui.

\- Je sers à rien, je suis laid, gros, faible, stupide, je suis désolé, je sers à rien, continue Peter en regardant Sirius d'un regard empli de désespoir.

\- C'était un Épouvantard, Pete, dit doucement Potter en s'agenouillant devant son ami en le prenant fermement dans ses bras. On a jamais pensé ça de toi.

\- Mais je sers à rien, continue de pleurnicher Pettigrow.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, dit doucement Remus en prenant Pete par les épaules, tu es le ciment qui tient notre groupe, Pete. Sans toi, il n'y aurait pas de Maraudeurs.

\- C'est vrai, ça, soutient Sirius. C'est grâce à toi qu'on est tout les 4 devenus amis. C'est grâce à toi qu'on a réussi nos meilleures blagues, c'est grâce à toi qu'on peut soutenir Rem dans la Cabane Hurlante. Et c'est grâce à toi qu'on a réussi à tous devenir animagus.

\- Et laisse moi te dire que Alexie, dans ma maison, est loin de te trouver gros et laid, dit doucement Ariel en s'approchant de Peter. En fait, elle en pince pour toi depuis que tu lui as expliqué la métamorphose des pattes de tasses de thé.

\- Vous… vous le pensez vraiment?

\- On te jure sur notre magie que c'est vrai! Dirent Potter, Black et Lupin d'une même voix.

Un filet de fumée blanche sort de la poitrine des trois jeune sorciers pour entrer dans celle de Peter, qui semble rassurée.

\- Et si tu veux, je peux te parler un peut de Alexie, dit Ariel en passant son bras droit au gauche de Pete qui se laissait mener par la Serdaigle vers la Salle sur Demande.

\- Tu parles de Alexie Vane?

\- Exactement, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire éclatant quand elle voit les yeux remplis d'étoiles de Peter.


	12. Chapter 12

À la plus grande surprise de Severus, Ariel avait raison. Il sent, depuis ses changements physiques, des regards relativement lubriques se poser sur lui. Que se soit en cours, dans les couloirs où dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Mais il n'en n'avait absolument rien à faire. Pour lui, le seule regard qui comptait qui se posait sur lui, était le regard de Ariel qui n'avait pas changé, à son soulagement autant qu'à sa déception. Il ne sait pas trop comment prendre le fait que sa nouvelle apparence n'avait aucun effet sur la jeune femme. Elle continuait de le regarder avec un mélange de respect, d'admiration et de douceur. Mais le Serpentard n'avait jamais réussi à décrypter la jeune femme.

Pour le moment, Severus était inquiet. Dumbledore avait convoqué Ariel dans son bureau pour faire le point avec elle pour savoir comment s'était passé son premier mois dans cet univers. Le vieux fou était convaincu que la jeune femme venait d'un monde parallèle, ce qui arrangeait bien la jeune fille. Elle avait levé ses barrière d'occlumancie au maximum et avait caresser de ses doigts fins le Médaillon des Black avant de souffler un bon coup et de donner le mot de passe à la gargouille, citron meringué. Les mots de passe étaient de plus en plus ridicules, c'étaient dit Sev et Ariel en se regardant avec complicité avant que la Serdaigle ne disparaisse derrière la gargouille qui menait au bureau du directeur.

\- Ah! Miss Black! Vous semblez aller bien, dit Albus en l'accueillant à bras ouverts.

\- C'est le cas, merci monsieur, dit Ariel avec un sourire rayonnant.

\- Et dites moi, mon enfant, comment c'est passé votre premier mois dans cette version de Poudlard?

\- Très bien, dit-elle en prenant place dans le fauteuil que Dumbledore lui a présenté d'un signe leste du bras. J'apprend à connaître de nouveau mon jumeau, mon petit frère et les amis que j'ai laissé derrière. Ils sont aussi semblables que différents, dit Ariel en haussant les épaules.

\- Et j'ai remarqué que vous passiez beaucoup de temps, avec Mr Rogue. Était-il votre ami aussi, dans votre autre monde?

\- Il a toujours été un membre de la famille, pour moi, dit sincèrement Ariel. Et d'où je viens, il… il n'est plus là. Alors c'est un soulagement pour moi de le revoir.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé, si ce n'est pas trop douloureux d'en parler, pour vous, demande Albus en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Voldemort l'a tué, dit simplement Ariel avec une infinie tristesse dans la voix. Nous avions l'intention de partir, après mes ASPIC, mais il n'a pas survécu et moi je suis ici, alors, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous l'aimiez?

\- Sev était la personne que j'aimais le plus, d'où je viens, professeur, dit-elle, la voix brisée.

\- Ça doit être un soulagement pour vous, de le retrouver, dit Albus d'un ton apaisant.

\- En effet, mais ce n'est pas le même, même si ils se ressemblent. Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, dit-elle pour accaparer l'attention de Dumbledore sur un sujet complètement anodin.

\- Et les cours et vos études, comment ça se passe?

\- Je fais de mon mieux. Je pense que c'est ce que nous faisons tous, rajoute Ariel avec un petit sourire.

\- Je me demandais, avez-vous entendu parlé du livre que j'ai dû confisquer pour des raisons de sécurité? Demande le vieux citron frappé.

\- Plus ou moins, dit-elle. J'ai entendu certains étudiants dire que leur parents vous avaient envoyé des hiboux pour qu'ils récupèrent leur bien. Mais comme il me semble que seul les Héritiers à titre en ont reçu et que je n'en fait pas partie, je ne l'ai pas lut. Est-il si dangereux que ça, demande la jeune femme en faignant à merveille l'inquiétude. Mon frère en a reçu un alors… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de fâcheux.

\- N'ayez crainte, Miss Black. Ce livre n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonges à mon égard. Mais en ces temps troubles, c'est très délicat de laisser circuler ce genre d'informations mensongères et belliqueuses.

\- On est bien seul au sommet, professeur, soupir Ariel avec un air compatissant qu'elle ne ressentait aucunement. Je me demandais, est-ce que Voldemort existe ici? Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est peut-être lui qui a écrit ce livre, propose « innocemment » la jeune femme avec inquiétude. Si il existe ici aussi, le meilleur moyen pour déstabiliser ses opposants, c'est de mettre en doute l'honneur de leur chef, si c'est ce que vous êtes ici aussi, bien sûr.

Un éclaire de compréhension passe dans le regard bleu électrique du directeur et Ariel comprend qu'elle a fait mouche. C'était tellement plus difficile avec oncle Luce et oncle Sev d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait quand elle était petite avec la même fourberie. Dumbledore était définitivement un Gryffondor, malgré ses tentatives de jouer au Serpentard. C'est d'un pathétique! Même Sev, ne se laisse pas attendrir par ses airs de chien battu et ses fourberies quand il ne veut pas lui accorder quelque chose, et il a 17 ans! Bon dieu! Et Dumbledore en a plus de 100! Ariel regarde l'heure et s'excuse auprès du directeur, elle a un entretien avec le professeur Flitwick dans 15 minutes pour parler de ses choix d'études port-Poudlard.

\- Je vous laisse donc partir, dit Albus d'un ton paternaliste. On se revoit le mois prochain?

\- Biens sûr, professeur! S'exclame la jeune femme avec un sourire chaleureux et des pétillements dans les yeux avant de sortir du bureau en laissant ses longs cheveux noirs se balancer dans son dos, au niveau de ses fesses.

\- Ah! La jeunesse! Dit Albus en enfournant un bonbon au citron. Je pense que cette gamine m'aime bien, se dit-il avec un fin sourire enjoué sur les lèvres. Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

C'est avec un soupire de soulagement qu'elle rejoint Severus qui l'attend au même endroit qu'il était quand elle a passé le passage de la gargouille.

\- C'était rapide, dit Sev qui passait son bras gauche autour de la taille de Ariel qui avait passé son bras droit autour des épaules de Sev.

\- Pas assez à mon goût, dit la jeune femme avec une grimace que le Serpentard trouve mignonne. J'ai réussi à lui soumettre l'idée que c'était probablement Jedusor qui avait écrit le livre qu'il a confisqué à tout le monde, lui murmure Ariel à l'oreille en se rendant vers le bureau de son directeur de maison.

\- Petit serpent, lui dit Severus avec affection.

\- Merci! Dit Ariel avec un sourire rayonnant. C'est tout un honneur venant de toi. Mais n'oublis pas que tu m'as dit que tu comprenais pourquoi j'étais à Serdaigle, l'autre jour.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, je pense que tu aurais autant eu ta place à Serpentard qu'à Serdaigle.

\- Je trouve que le bleu me va mieux au teint que le vert, dit malicieusement Ariel avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue et de toquer à la porte du bureau du professeur Flitwick.

Le petit professeur lui ouvre la porte pendant que Severus se rend à la bibliothèque pour un devoir de métamorphose que Ariel avait déjà terminé avec Evans la veille.

En une demi heure, la rencontre avec son directeur de maison était terminée. Elle voulait devenir Docteur en potions et rien ni personne ne la ferait changer d'avis. Elle avait plus d'argent dans sa bourse en peau de Moke pour vivre 4 vies sans travailler et vivre plus que correctement avec la fortune des Black et des St-Clair qu'elle avait ramenées avec elle et elle s'était promis de payer les études de Sev avec l'argent que Oncle Sev lui avait confié avant de… partir.

Sur le chemin vers la bibliothèque, elle marmonne une vieille chanson Moldue qu'elle a dans la tête depuis des jours sans être capable de s'en débarrasser.

\- Stars shining bright above you

Night breezes seem to whisper « I live you »

Birds singing in the sycamore tree

Drem a ittle dream of me

Say « Night-ie night » and kiss me

Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me

While I'm alone and blue as can be

Dream a little dream of me

Stras fading but I linger on, dear

Still craving your kiss

I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear

Just saying this

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you

Sweet dreams that leave all worries behing you

But in your dreams whatever they be

Dreams a little dream of me

Strars fading but I linger on, dear

Still crabing your kiss

I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear

Just saying this

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you

Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you

But in your dreams whatever they be

Dream a little dream of me.

Dans les couloirs menant à la bibliothèque, elle s'arrête en fronçant des sourcils. Rêve un peu de moi? Mais d'où elle sort ça? Elle n'a jamais été amoureuse de qui que se soit dans toute sa vie. Ariel n'a jamais fait preuve de mièvrerie quelconque et là, elle se mettait à chanter du Doris Day dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Se demande-t-elle tout haut en secouant la tête.

\- Tu es amoureuse, petit Lune, lui dit narquoisement son père en passant son bras droit autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

\- Et de qui, je te pris? Papa, demande la jeune femme en levant un sourcil.

\- Je ne sais pas moi, dit Pete avec un sourire malicieux. Grand, mince…

\- Ténébreux, brillant… continue Remus.

\- Une voix grave et sensuelle, des yeux hypnotisants… rajoute Potter.

\- Futur Maître de Potions de renom, Serpentard de sa condition et horriblement sexy depuis un relooking complet, finit Sirius avec un sourire amusé.

Ariel reste stupéfaite de la description que font les Maraudeurs de Severus.

\- Non mais vous vous écoutez parler? Demande Ariel avec un sourire en coin. Et de toutes façons, même si c'était le cas, demande Ariel à Sirius, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire? Je suis la fille du gars qui a fait de sa vie scolaire un enfer. Au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié!

\- Il y a fait abstraction une fois, dit doucement Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras en comprenant le chemin de pensées de sa fille. Alors pourquoi pas une deuxième?

\- Je ne suis plus un bébé de 11 mois, papa, soupire Ariel avec défaitisme. Tu sais, comme moi, que c'est toujours plus mignons quand c'est petits, des gens.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit une voix qui fait se raidir Ariel dans les bras de son père.

\- Sev! Soupire la jeune femme avec un regard effrayé en levant les yeux vers lui.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai? Demande le Serpentard en fronçant des sourcils en gardant un air impassible.

\- C'est fou ce que tu ne m'aides pas là, dit nerveusement la Serdaigle en se passant une main tremblante dans les cheveux, le même tique nerveux que son père.

\- Et je dois faire quoi, pour te simplifier la vie? Demande Sev en s'avançant lentement vers elle.

\- Rien, soupire Ariel. Tu ne peux rien faire, Sev. Ils ont raison, je suis désolée, rajoute la jeune femme en baissant la tête, à la surprise des 5 jeunes hommes.

\- Pourquoi tu es désolée? Demande Sev en levant doucement le visage de Ariel vers lui d'un doigt sous son menton.

\- Je… je sais que tu ne me vois pas comme ça, dit-elle, les yeux embués de larmes contenues. J'ai… j'ai vraiment essayé de ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi. Tu m'as élevée, Severus. Je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir ça pour toi…

Mais la jeune femme ne peut finir sa phrase. Ses lèvres sont soudainement trop occupées avec celles de Sev. Quand leurs poumons manquent d'air, Sev se détache doucement de la jeune femme en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que mon autre moi a fait ou pas, a dit ou pas, dit Severus avec sérieux. Qui est ton père et ta mère m'indiffère complètement. Ici et maintenant, la seule chose que je sais, te concernant, c'est que moi, je suis fou de toi.

\- Vraiment? Demande Ariel avec suspicion en se rappelant de la douleur et de l'amertume d'oncle Sev concernant son amour pour Lily Evans qui l'avait suivie toute sa vie.

\- Je t'ai déjà mentit? Demande le Serpentard.

\- Non, jamais, confirme la jeune fille.

\- Et je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer maintenant, dit-il avec un sourire en coin avant de la prendre fermement dans ses bras.

Sev et les Maraudeurs entendent le soupire de soulagement de Ariel qui se détend doucement dans les bras du Serpentard.

\- Si vous vous en prenez encore à lui, les prévient la jeune fille, je vous émascule à la Moldue même si je dois disparaître après ça, dit Ariel en soutenant le regard moqueur de son père.

\- Tu penses vraiment que j'attaquerais mon propre gendre? Demande Sirius en riant ouvertement, devant l'air incrédule autant de Severus que Ariel.

\- Je ne te le conseille pas, Patmol, dit Pete en riant lui aussi. La version Moldue est bien plus douloureuse que la version sorcière. J'ai dû faire un explosé sur les méthodes de torture, quand j'allais encore à l'école Moldu. Et sérieusement, même si je t'adore, vieux, je n'ai pas l'intention de vivre ça pour toi!

\- Je me sens tellement soutenu en ce moment, dit Sirius en riant comme un aboiement de chien.

\- C'est pas tout, mais vous faisiez quoi ici? Demande Ariel, encore dans les bras de Sev et ne semblait pas vouloir s'en décoller.

\- On savait que tu étais dans le bureau de Dumby alors on voulait savoir comment tu allais, dit simplement Remus avec un sourire entendu.

\- Je vais vous raconter ça, mais pas ici.

Ils vont donc à la Salle sur Demande et Ariel ne quitte pas les bras de Sev presque du reste de la journée.

Une fois qu'elle est dans son lit, dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec Pandora, cette dernière la regarde un moment avant de lui sourire franchement.

\- Depuis le temps qu'il t'attendait, il était pas trop tôt, dit la jeune femme avec douceur.

\- Tu vas me dire que les Nargoles sont parti? Demande Ariel avec un tendre sourire en pensant à Luna, qui lui manquait de plus en plus.

\- Non, pas encore. Mais ils lâchent doucement prise, sur pas mal tout le monde.

\- Tu me préviendras quand ils seront parti?

\- Pas besoin, tu le sentiras, lui assure Pandora en se brossant les cheveux. Tu sais, tu as fait des merveilles depuis que tu as atterrie ici.

\- J'espère en faire pour toi aussi, soupire Ariel en prenant la brosse de la main de sa colocataire pour brosser doucement la longue chevelure blonde de Dora.

\- Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas?

\- Un peu plus à chaque jour, soupir la jeune Black.

\- Je te la ramènerai, dit Dora avec détermination. Je suis là-dessus, dit-elle avec un regard malicieux. Mais j'ai l'impression que même si je me promène toute nue avec des plumes dans le derrière, Xeno ne me remarquerait même pas, soupire la blonde en courbant l'échine de découragement. Tu sais comment j'ai fait, la première fois?

\- Pas du tout, rigole Ariel. C'est une information soit qu'elle n'avait pas, soit qu'elle ne m'a pas donnée. Mais il a une obsession pour les créatures magiques qui n'ont jamais été trouvées, comme les Ronflacs Cornus, par exemple, si ça t'aide, dit Ariel en haussant les épaules. Ah! Et pour les informations cachées. Prends ça et donne lui discrètement, dit Ariel en lui tendant la dernière version enchantée de Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore. Je suis certaine qu'il va adorer. Vous pourriez commencer un journal étudiant ensemble, propre Ariel en s'assoyant sur le bord du lit de Dora qui avait reprise sa brosse pour coiffer sa colocataire.

\- Au point où j'en suis, soupire Pandora.

Ariel ricane en levant les yeux au ciel. Pandora était aussi fantastique que sa fille l'était pour elle.

Les jours passent lentement et c'est à Ariel de jouer au prof de potions avec Sev. Elle lui apprend à faire la Tue-Loup se soir pour la nuit de pleine lune de demain. Après les cours, le Serpentard et la Serdaigle s'enferment dans la Salle sur Demande pendant que Potter, sous les conseils de Ariel, passait une soirée en amoureux avec Evans. Elle trouvait qu'il négligeait un peu trop sa petite amie, qui semblait ravie de l'attention que lui portait enfin James. Sirius passait une soirée entre frères avec Reg pour lui apprendre à devenir animagus, après que ce dernier ait promis de ne rien dire à personne. Peter et Remus avaient décidés de passer la soirée ensemble à faire Ariel ne savait quoi.

\- J'ai vraiment inventé ça? Demande Sev en s'affalant dans un canapé en prenant Ariel dans ses bras après avoir enfin finie la potion, presque 7 heures après avoir commencé.

\- En fait, c'est Damoclès Belby qui a inventé la première version. Mais elle ne marchait pas très bien. Il a reçu un Ordre de Merlin pour sa découverte, avant que l'on sache qu'à long terme, elle tuait les Loup-garou, explique Ariel avec passion et tristesse. Mais tu as changé ça en 1985. Tu cueillais l'aconit à la nouvelle lune, ce qui modifie ses effets sur les Loup-garou, tu y as jouté d'autres ingrédients et a modifié l'ordre de la recette avec le nombre de tour, le sens et le temps entre l'entrée des ingrédients dans le chaudron. Ça t'as pris presque 5 ans pour trouver les bons dosages et la recette exacte de ce qu'on vient de faire, rajoute Ariel avec admiration et enthousiasme.

Severus était soufflé. Il ne pensait pas que son futur lui était aussi brillant.

\- Tu es un génie, Sev, lui murmure Ariel avant de l'embrasser avec passion, assume le.

\- Ce n'était pas moi, se défend le Serpentard.

\- Tu n'as pas les mêmes souvenirs et le même vécu, lui accorde sa petite amie. Mais tu as la même intelligence, la même logique et la même ténacité, Severus. Oncle Sev était un homme extraordinaire, mais maintenant, il n'est qu'une possibilité de ce que tu peux devenir. Et je suis certaine que maintenant, comme tu as plus de cartes en main pour affronter l'avenir, tu brilleras encore plus que ce qu'il s'est permis de faire, Sev.

\- J'ai l'impression que ta confiance en moi est quelque peu… démesurée, lui dit le jeune homme en resserrant ses bras autour de la jeune femme.

\- Même pas, dit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur avant de s'installer à califourchon sur lui et de passer ses bras autour de son coup.

C'est endormis l'un contre l'autre que Rem et Pete les retrouvent dans la Salle sur Demande dans la même pièce que James avait invoquée quand Sev avait débloqué le souvenir de Sirius. En haussant les épaules, les deux Gryffondor vont rejoindre le couple dans le grand lit. Queuedever confortablement blottit sur le torse large et rassurant de Remus qui s'était endormi sur le dos, le bras gauche sur les yeux et la main droite sur le rat qui dormait paisiblement contre sa poitrine.

Un peu plus tard, c'est Sirius et Reg qui entrent et s'allongent dans l'immense lit que Sirius avait fait agrandir seulement en y pensant. Il prend sa forme de Patmol et pousse Regulus vers le lit avec son museau. Patmol s'installe entre sa fille et son frère et sent Reg poser sa tête sur son dos ainsi que son bras droit avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Bonne nuit, Siri, murmure Reg avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

Patmol lèche doucement la joue de son petit frère avant de poser sa tête contre le bras de sa fille, qui dort en cuillère avec Sev derrière elle et s'endort presque aussi rapidement que son cadet.

Un peu avant une heure du matin, James et Lily entrent à pas de loup dans la pièce et ils s'installent dans l'immense lit que James avait agrandit une nouvelle fois de la même façon que son meilleur ami et sa petite amie et lui s'endorment dans plus ou moins la même position que Ariel et Sev. La Gryffondor sourit en voyant son ancien meilleur ami qui semble heureux avec cette fille dans ses bras et se dit que finalement, Ariel n'a peut-être pas tord. Sev avait l'air d'avoir changé depuis que Ariel était arrivée. Et elle ne pensait même pas à son relooking, même si ça en faisait partie. Il semblait faire enfin ses choix pour lui, et non pour des gens qu'il voulait impressionner. Quoi que Lily était certaine qu'il faisait tout pour impressionner la jeune femme dans ses bras, qui avait déjà un respect et une admiration sans borne pour lui. Elle était vraiment heureuse que Sev ait enfin trouvé une personne qui semble, pour une fois, mérité l'attention et les efforts qu'il fait pour lui plaire.


	14. Chapter 14

En se réveillent, Ariel s'étire comme le chat qu'elle peut être en se tortillant entre les bras de Sev. Son regard gris accroche les émeraudes de Lily et les deux jeunes filles ont un sourire complice.

\- Bon matin, Evans, dit Ariel avec un sourire entendu.

\- Bonjour, Black, dit la Gryffondor sur le même ton. J'ai réfléchit à ce que tu m'as dit, la première fois qu'on s'est parlé à la bibliothèque, lui chuchote la rouquine.

Ariel lève un sourcil pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

\- Je… Je vais laisser une autre chance à Sev… si il en veut encore, explique Lily avec un trémolo dans la voix. Depuis le temps, il m'en veut probablement autant que je lui en voulais à l'époque.

\- Tu le connais encore plus que moi, Lys, dit doucement la jeune femme aux yeux mercure. Tu devrais lui faire plus confiance que ça. Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas plus loyal et dévoué que lui, quand il juge que la personne en est digne. Et je sais que toi, tu l'es à ses yeux, dit doucement Ariel pour l'apaiser un peu. Sev a confiance en toi et moi j'ai confiance en lui.

\- Et… si je redevenais amie avec Sev, ça ne te dérangerait pas?

\- Je te l'ai dit, répond Ariel. J'ai confiance en Severus. La seule chose qui m'inquièterais, c'est comment Jay réagirait. Je ne veux pas que Sev ait à revivre le même calvaire qu'avant.

\- Je ne suis plus aussi con qu'avant… du moins, j'espère, dit James en baillant, qui avait tout entendu.

\- Tu ne peux pas être pire, dit Ariel en pouffant… enfin, j'espère.

Même Reg, qui s'était réveillé, ricane avec les autres. Quand tout le monde est réveillé, Reg et Sirius se proposent pour aller chercher à manger dans les cuisines, Pete, Rem et James se font entrainer à l'écart par Ariel, qui voulait laisser de l'intimité à Sev et Lily pour discuter.

\- Alors, vous avez fait quoi, hier soir? Demande la Serdaigle en s'installant sur un canapé à côté de Remus.

\- Et bien, j'ai passé la soirée avec Lys, comme tu me l'as « fortement » suggéré. Elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse, dit James. Je pense que je vais faire ça plus souvent.

\- Excellente idée! S'exclame Ariel. Depuis le temps que tu lui cours après, c'est pas le moment qu'elle te file entre les doigts parce que tu es bouché sentimentalement! Et vous deux? demande-t-elle en se tournant vers Lunard pour lui donner sa potion Tue-Loup.

\- On est allé mettre un grand miroir dans la Cabane, dit Pete. Lunard va enfin pouvoir voir de quoi il a l'air. Ça a toujours intrigué Mumus, dit-il avec un large sourire.

\- Mumus? Demande Ariel en levant un sourcil. Je pensais que vous étiez amis, dit-elle en éclatant d'un rire cristallin.

Remus lui explique que c'est Sirius qui avait commencé à l'appeler comme ça quand il est devenu Préfet en 5e année. Remus avait aussi installé tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'extraction du croc de Lunard avec un frisson d'appréhension.

\- Relaxe, Rem, dit doucement Ariel. Je sais exactement quoi faire pour que tu n'ais pas mal.

\- Je veux bien, mais c'est l'aiguille qui me fout les boules, avoue Remus d'une petite voix.

\- Je te promet que tu ne la sentiras même pas. Tu peux me dire maintenant quel croc ça ne te dérange pas de perdre? Je prends la racine aussi.

Remus devient blanc comme un fantôme Moldu et Ariel passe doucement un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rassurer.

\- Je suis un Sang-Mêlé, Ébène, murmure Remus. Je sais ce que c'est qu'un dentiste et j'ai toujours eu une peur bleue quand je devais y aller.

\- Tu sais, il n'y a pas de honte a avoir peur des dentistes. Plusieurs adultes de plus de 40 ans font tout pour ne pas y aller, dit la jeune femme qui a soudain le regard empli d'étoiles et un sourire radieux sur le visage en levant la tête.

Curieux, Pete, James et Remus regarde dans la même direction qu'elle pour voir Lily se jeter au cou du Serpentard en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

\- Tout va bien, James. Lily aime Sev comme toi, tu aimes Sirius. Il n'est pas et n'a jamais été une menace pour toi, lui dit la Serdaigle en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule raide dû à la tension qu'il ressent à cette vision de sa copine dans les bras de Rogue.

\- Comment tu fais, pour rester aussi zen? Demande Potter.

\- J'ai confiance en Sev, dit simplement Ariel. Tu devrais apprendre à avoir confiance en Lily. Elle est loin d'être une gourgandine sans cervelle.

\- Je ne serais pas tombé amoureux d'une gourgandine sans cervelle, dit James avec un sourire en coin.

\- Moi non plus, dit Ariel en riant franchement.

La journée se passe bien et le soir venu, Ariel et Sev sont prêts à jouer aux dentistes sur le loup-garou endormi sur la table que James avait modifiée et solidifiée.

\- Si tu ne peux pas, ce n'est pas grave, Sev, lui dit Ariel avec un doux sourire.

\- Je peux le faire, dit le Serpentard en ouvrant la gueule du Loup-garou avec ses gants en peau de dragon.

\- D'accord, mais ne le lâche pas. Si il me mord en refermant la gueule, je serai contaminée, le prévient sa copine.

Severus hoche la tête et se concentre à garder la gueule de Lunard ouverte après que Ariel est séché les lèvres, les gencives et les dents du loup avec une serviette.

\- La bave ne suffirait pas? Demande Peter qui regardait avec attention chaque signe et réaction du loup.

\- Le niveau d'ADN n'est pas suffisant, explique Ariel en piquant la seringue dans la gencive de Lunard avant d'ouvrir légèrement la chaire avec un scalpel pour déloger la racine du croc que Remus lui avait proposé.

Une fois la dent retirée, Ariel met un bout de gaz dans le trou pour arrêter le saignement. Une fois fait, elle l'enlève et met une goûte de larme de phénix sur l'espace que laisse le croc manquant et la dent repousse en moins de 10 secondes. Elle met le croc retiré dans une fiole incassable et la met dans la trousse qu'elle avait amenée, y range tout les instruments et rétrécie la trousse pour la mettre dans sa poche.

\- Tu peux le lâcher, Sev. Je vais le réveiller. Prenez votre forme animagus, leur dit la sorcière. Il n'a jamais expérimenté la Tue-Loup, avant. Il a besoin de s'adapter avant que l'on ne se montre sous notre forme humaine.

Une fois qu'elle voit un cerf, un chien, une panthère et un rat devant elle, Ariel lève sa baguette et réveille Lunard avant de prendre sa forme de chat. Quand le loup se réveille, il semble un peu perdu, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Il descend maladroitement de la table où il était couché et s'avance doucement vers le grand miroir sur pied pour regarder de quoi il a l'air. À la surprise de tous, il ouvre grand la gueule pour voire la dent manquante, mais ne voit rien qui manque. Il se tourne vers le chat avec un regard interrogateur. Le chat acquiesce de la tête et Lunard hausse les épaules en s'approchant du petit félin en lui léchant la tête pour la remercier. Elle reprend donc forme humaine et gratouille le derrière des oreilles du loup-garou avec un grand sourire quand ce dernier ferme paresseusement les yeux.

\- La larme de phénix a fait repousser le croc, Lunard, lui explique la Serdaigle. Je comprends la fierté d'avoir une dentition irréprochable, pour un Alpha, dit-elle en riant doucement. Si tu veux dormir, je comprendrai, la transformation est encore très douloureuse. Mais avec la Révèle-Loup, d'ici 6 mois, tu ne sentiras plus rien, je te promets.

Le loup lève les yeux, plein d'espoir, vers elle en soupirant de soulagement. Elle le guide doucement vers un vieux divan défoncé et s'assoit dedans en invitant Lunard à la rejoindre. Le grand loup châtain aux yeux d'or regarde la panthère qui hoche sèchement de la tête pour donner son accord. Il se couche donc et pose sa grosse tête de poils drus sur les cuisses de Ariel qui la lui caresse doucement pour l'aider à s'endormir du sommeil du juste. Une fois qu'il dort profondément, tous reprennent forme humaine en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Wow! Ça a marché, souffle Sirius en s'affalant dans un autre canapé avec James.

\- Je ne te permets pas de douter des dons en potions de l'homme qui m'a élevée, dit Ariel avec un grand sourire en faisant un clin d'œil à Sev.

\- Il ne sentira vraiment plus rien, dans 6 mois? Demande Pete avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, confirme la Serdaigle, ou peut-être même avant. Ça dépend de lui. Plus vite il accepte le loup, moins le loup se battra quand il sortira, à la pleine lune, explique patiemment la jeune femme en continuant de passer sa main dans la fourrure de Lunard. Comme il est encore jeune, je pense que dans 2 mois, ça sera bon. Dès la 2e transformation avec la Révèle-Loup dans son système.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lunard dort. Le loup de Remus n'avait jamais vécu ça, avant. Le loup fait des rêves de forêt et de grands espaces, à hurler à la lune avec sa meute, habitué à être enfermé dans la Cabane Hurlante ou à sortir dans la Forêt Interdite une fois de temps en temps avec sa meute. Mais il n'avait jamais dormit. Lunard ressentait presque toujours une colère dévastatrice, mais grâce à son louveteau, un petit chat tout noir aux yeux de lune, il pouvait, pour la première fois de son existence, se reposer. Ne plus ressentir cette colère permanente, cette tempête d'émotions négatives qui le mène par le bout de la truffe. L'odeur de son louveteau emplie son museau et pour la première fois, Lunard se sent en sécurité. Il sait que c'est lui, le chef de sa meute. Mais c'est comme si, pour le première fois, le loup pouvait s'appuyer sur un autre. Se laisser aller sous les caresses rassurantes de son louveteau. Dès qu'il a senti son odeur, la première fois, il avait su qu'elle faisait déjà partie de sa meute. Comme si il l'avait déjà marqué de son odeur avant. Avec la conscience de son sorcier, Lunard comprenait maintenant pourquoi. Il l'avait effectivement déjà introduit dans la meute avant. Dans le passé de son louveteau. Elle le voyait naturellement comme une figure d'autorité. Les regards vers Lunard, comme pour demander sa permission avant de jouer, de changer de pièce dans la Cabane ou de monter sur le lit. Elle savait qu'en tant que chef de meute, c'est lui qui devait changer de pièce en premier, qui devait décider si on jouait ou non, lui qui devait monter en premier dans le vieux lit défoncé de la chambre. Et elle semblait le faire sans même y penser. Pour Lunard, c'était claire, c'était Ébène, son second dans la meute. Elle respectait son autorité tout en lui faisant se sentir en sécurité avec elle. Se soir, Lunard avait fait la rencontre du compagnon de son second, Nox. Un chat énorme et aussi noir qu'elle. Une franche crainte sortait par toutes les pares de sa peau. Mais la confiance qu'il avait envers Ébène lui permettait de passer au dessus de sa peur et ça, Lunard respectait ça. Il se sentait fier que sa meute grandisse de cette façon. Remus comprend, quant à lui, pour le première fois de sa vie, que son loup n'est pas un monstre, mais juste un être incompris… même par lui.


	15. Chapter 15

Le lendemain matin, Mme Pomfresh vient chercher Remus dans la Cabane Hurlante en passant par le passage du Saule Cogneur. Quand elle voit le jeune homme de 17 ans, confortablement emmitouflé dans une couverture chaude en ce matin d'octobre, Pompom hausse les sourcils de surprise. D'habitude, Mr Lupin dort, certes, mais d'épuisement et est couvert de sang après une nuit pénible et une transformation douloureuse. Elle lui fait un sourire rayonnant quant il le voit lever la tête vers elle avec les yeux encore collés de sommeil.

\- Bonjour, Mme Pomfresh, dit le Gryffondor en se levant doucement, par habitude.

\- Bonjour, Mr Lupin. Je vois que votre nuit a été plus calme que d'habitude.

Devant le regard alarmé du jeune homme l'infirmière s'empresse de le rassurer. Tout ce qu'il lui dira ici restera ici.

\- C'est Severus et Ariel qui ont fait une potion pour me facilité la vie, explique Remus en se rassoyant sur le bord du vieux lit défoncé pendant que la Médicomage lui lançait des sorts de diagnostique.

Il lui explique ce que la potion fait et Pompom a un regard empli de fierté pour ses deux jeunes gens qui s'étaient bien trouvés.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous ressentes pendant la nuit avec cette merveilleuse potion, Mr Lupin, mais pour le moment, vous êtes légèrement affaibli, mais vous allez très bien, sourit Mme Pomfresh. Pouvez-vous vous lever?

\- Je… je crois que oui, dit Remus en le faisant. Je… je me suis vue, madame.

\- Vous vous êtes vue? Demande la Médicomage en regardant dans la même direction que l'étudiant en voyant le grand miroir dans la pièce.

\- C'était la première fois, dit-il en souriant.

Le jeune homme retourne donc à la tour de Gryffondor, pour la première fois depuis qu'il est scolarisé, sans passer par la case infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh lui avait promis de ne rien dire au directeur tant que Sev et Ariel n'avaient pas décidé de breveter leur potion.

\- Alors? Demande impatiemment Ariel devant la classe de runes anciennes.

\- C'était… c'était génial! Dit le Loup-garou en prenant la Serdaigle dans ses bras en la faisant tourner autour de lui.

\- Rem! S'écrit la jeune fille qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Dépose moi, tu me donnes le tournis, dit-elle en riant.

\- Désolé, dit-il en la redéposant sur le sol.

\- Ça va, dit Ariel en riant en entrant dans la classe, tu m'as surprise, c'est tout.

Ce soir-là, Ariel discutait musique Moldue avec Evans dans la parc de Poudlard.

\- J'ADORE Diana Ross! Dit Lys avec enthousiasme.

\- J'avoue qu'elle est super, mais perso, j'ai un GROS faible pour les Carpenters, dit Ariel. Karen Carpenters a probablement ma voix féminine préférée.

\- Et la masculine?

\- Elton John! Qui d'autre? Demande la Serdaigle avec un grand sourire.

\- Et ses costumes sont tellement…

\- Flamboyants? Propose Ariel.

\- Absolument! Dis moi, tu es vraiment Sang-Pur?

\- Oui, pour ce que ça vaut, dit Ariel en haussant les épaules. Mais j'ai été élevée par un Sang-Mêlé.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que c'était lui, le « oncle Sev » du cours de Défense? Celui qui t'as élevée?

\- Oui, mais j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, essaye d'éviter Ariel.

\- Okay, on change de sujet, approuve la rouquine. Mais… Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, si tu veux.

\- Merci, Lily.

\- Oh! En passant, Sev aussi adore les Carpenters, mais il ne l'avouera jamais à haute voix, dit la Gryffondor en pouffant dans ses mains comme une gamine qui était prise à faire une bêtise sans conséquence.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas la mode du poil, dit Ariel en croquant dans une pomme que lui tendait Lily. Les garçons ont les cheveux plus longs que les filles, des barbes aussi hirsutes que Hagrid et ouvrent leur chemise pour nous montrer leur fourrure de poitrine, dit Ariel avec une grimace. La mode Moldue avait bien plus de classe dans les années 60.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas génial. Selon toi, la voix la plus sexy, c'est la quelle?

\- En dehors de celle de Sev, j'imagine, dit Ariel avec un sourire en coin.

\- Évidemment, soupire Lys en levant les yeux aux ciel.

\- Mmm, dit Ariel en réfléchissant, je dirais Nina Simone, quand elle chante Feeling good, j'ai des frissons partout!

\- Et pour la voix masculine?

\- Je te préviens, il a un nom vraiment bizarre. Dick River.

\- QUOI? Son nom est… Pénis de rivière? Chuchote la Gryffondor.

\- Je t'ai dit que son nom était douteux.

Ce moment de complicité entre filles n'est absolument pas le dernier entre Ariel et Lily. Longtemps la jeune Black en avait voulu à cette femme d'avoir été aussi sans cœur avec oncle Sev. Mais en entendant la version de Lys, elle avait compris à quelle point Sev lui avait fait mal. Au final, elle avait souffert autant que lui.

Les jours et les semaines passent et Ariel se sent de plus en plus chez elle dans cette nouvelle époque. Elle a retrouvé Sev, même si ce n'est pas exactement comme avant. Ariel n'avait jamais été proche de qui que se soit de son âge avant, à part Drago depuis toujours et Harry quand elle avait passé ses vacances d'été au Square Grimmaurd après sa 3e année, la fin de la 4e année de Harry et évidement Luna. Elle se demande bien ce qu'ils deviennent. Elle espère qu'ils l'ont oublié. C'est douloureux de perdre quelqu'un, surtout quand on ne sait pas ce qu'il est devenu.

Ce soir est le festin de Halloween et Ariel se sent aussi mal à l'aise qu'à chaque année. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, c'est Samain qu'elle célèbre au Manoir Malefoy.

\- Je n'irai pas au festin se soir, prévient la Serdaigle à Sev.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi?

\- Parce que je vais célébrer Samain, dans le parc. J'ai déjà fait mon radeau et métamorphosée ma bougie, lui explique la jeune femme. Je vais dire adieu à mon ancienne vie et accueillir la nouvelle.

\- C'est quoi, Samain? Demande Lily.

\- C'est pour célébrer la fin des moissons, la mort et l'éternel recommencement du sicle de la vie et de la Mère Magie. En l'honneur de tous ceux qui nous ont quitté pour rejoindre notre Mère Magie, pour les saisons qui passent et permettent les moissons qui nourrissent tous les êtres de ce monde, pour le repos mérité de cette terre qui apporte vie, abondance et magie. On dépose des offrandes sur un point d'eau, explique Ariel. L'eau, l'élément le plus ressemblant à la Magie qui coule dans nos veines et dans tout ce qui existe. Elle peut être aussi légère que la brume d'un matin d'automne. Fluide et intangible, comme le liquide devant vous, mais qui érode les pierres les plus dures, qui trouve toujours une chemin pour aller où elle le doit et aussi forte et impitoyable que la glace qui emprisonne la vie d'un lac. C'est pour tous ces miracles qu'est la Mère Magie que l'on lui offre des offrandes. Pour le sicle sans fin de l'existence, sous toutes ses formes. Pour prendre soin de nos morts, chérir les vivants et accueillir les nouvelles vies à naître.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Oui, Lys? Demande la Serdaigle.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais le faire avec toi? Ou c'est un truc personnel, qui se fait tout seul?

\- J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'accompagnes, si c'est ce que tu veux, dit Ariel avec un sourire.

C'est donc à 20h00 que Ariel est accompagnée de Sev, Lily, Regulus, Pandora et les 4 Maraudeurs près du Lac Noir. Chacun avait un petit radeau de bois avec une chandelle noire et des fruits autour de la bougie en offrande à la magie. Les 9 étudiants déposent leurs radeaux sur le point d'eau et à une dizaine de mètres du bord, ils disparaissent tous, signe que la magie a accepté leurs offrandes.

\- C'était… Wow! Soupire Lily. Je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi puissant! Pourquoi on ne fait pas ce genre de choses?

\- Lis ça, lui dit Regulus en lui passant un livre. C'est tout expliqué là dedans.

\- Ce n'est pas le livre que Dumbledore a confisqué? Demande la lionne.

\- Non, puisqu'il est là, dit Pandora avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Tous pouffe de rire et passent aux cuisines avant d'aller dormir.


	16. Chapter 16

Le temps file à une allure hallucinante pour Ariel. Elle n'a pas vue le temps passer que c'est déjà le moment d'inscrire son nom sur la liste de ceux qui reste à Poudlard pour les vacances de fin d'année. Quand elle pose la plume sur le parchemin, Pandora prend doucement son poignet pour l'empêcher de mettre son nom sur la liste. Ariel regarde son amie en levant un sourcil pour avoir une explication. Pandora garde sa main dans la sienne et l'emmène dans leur chambre pour la lui donner.

\- N'écris pas ton nom là-dessus, tu ne seras pas là, pour Yule, dit doucement la blonde.

\- Et je serai où?

\- Chez toi.

\- Chez moi?

À ce moment, un hibou Grand Duc entre dans leur chambre par la fenêtre ouverte et se pose devant la jeune Black. Elle regarde l'oiseau avec surprise en reconnaissant le hibou de Lucius. Quand elle prend la lettre et l'ouvre, elle éclate de rire. C'est une invitation à passer les vacances de Yule au Manoir Malefoy avec Severus pour les deux semaines de congé de Poudlard.

\- En effet, dit-elle à son amie. Je vais passer les vacances chez moi, dit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

Trois jours plus tard, elle est dans le Poudlard Expresse avec Sev et les Maraudeurs dans un compartiment.

\- Donc, je ne pourrai même pas passer Yule avec mon bébé, boude Patmol en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Papa, calme toi, j'ai seulement un an et un jour de moins que toi, ici, soupir Ariel en levant les yeux au ciel. Et Dumby pense que tu es mon jumeau. De plus, tu n'as qu'à venir au Manoir Malefoy pour le bal de Yule, propose la jeune fille. Et je ne vais pas rester enfermée deux semaines là dedans! On pourra se voir. J'ai rendez-vous au Ministère, demain en avant midi pour mon examen de transplanage. Sev m'a proposé de m'y accompagner.

\- On pourrait se voir après, propose James. Sirius passe les vacances au Manoir Potter.

\- Ça serait bien! Pete, Remus, vous voulez venir? Propose la Serdaigle.

\- Je pense que mes parents ne me laisseront pas sortir de la maison avant au moins 2 jours, dit Rem en riant. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient me matraquer de questions sur les potions que vous m'avez donné et ce qu'elles faisaient. Mais je veux bien essayer de me libérer.

\- Ça me va, dit Pete en haussant les épaules, secrètement ravi que Ariel l'inclus dans l'invitation.

Lily, Dora et Reg les rejoignent un peu avant que le train n'arrive à Londres et Reg promet de venir au bal de Yule avec ses parents. Lily accepte d'y aller avec James et Dora dit qu'elle ne pourra pas y aller, Xeno l'a invitée à passer Yule ensemble, ce qui ravie Ariel au plus haut point.

Une fois sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare, Ariel et Severus disent au revoir à tout le monde et rejoignent rapidement Lucius qui les attendait.

\- Ah! Severus, Ariel, je suis ravi de vous revoir, dit Lucius en inclinant la tête vers eux avec un sourire discret.

\- Bonsoir, oncle Luce, dit malicieusement la jeune femme de la même façon.

\- Prend mon bras, Ariel, je vais t'emmener au Manoir. Severus connait le chemin et fait déjà partie des protections.

La Serdaigle s'exécute donc après un regard à Sev qui affirme la chose d'un geste sec de la tête.

Une fois arrivée, Lucius garde le bras de la jeune femme accroché au sien et attend Sev qui était apparu devant les grandes portes de bois du Manoir Malefoy. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ariel sans l'air quitter ses poumons. Elle est devant Abraxas Romulus Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. L'homme de 51 ans s'avance vers les invités de son fils avec un regard intrigué sans être hostile, ce qui surprend la jeune femme.

\- Bonsoir, Severus, Miss Black, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Lord Malefoy, dit Ariel avec une référence protocolaire et respectueuse. Je suis plus que ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance.

Abraxas lève un sourcil surpris en se tournant vers son fils. Il ne pensait pas qu'il lui avait parlé de lui dans des termes élogieux. Le Lord sait très bien qu'il a toujours eu des relations tendues avec son fils. Il sait qu'il est trop exigeant et stricte, mais il ne sait faire autrement. Et l'absence d'une mère pour Lucius avait gâché l'équilibre qu'aurait pue lui donner une femme aimante et dévouée. La disparition de sa femme, suite à l'accouchement de la naissance de Lucius avait été une tragédie pour l'homme de 30 ans, à l'époque. Sans le vouloir, il avait rendu son fils responsable de la mort de sa mère. Si elle ne l'avait pas mis au monde, elle serait encore là aujourd'hui.

\- Jeunes gens, Lucius va vous montrer vos quartiers et nous pourrons faire connaissance pendant le dîner, propose le Maître des lieux.

\- Avec plaisir, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire rayonnant, qui surprend une fois de plus l'homme grisonnant.

Quand elle était petite, Ariel avait entendue bon nombre de fois oncle Luce, oncle Sev et tante Cissa parler de l'ancien Lord Malefoy avec une bonne dose d'admiration dans la voix. Malgré que Abraxas Malefoy ait été l'uns des premiers Mangemorts, qui avait suivi ses études à Serpentard en même temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait fait énormément pour la renommée Malefoy et le monde Magique de Grande-Bretagne. Elle était impatiente d'apprendre à le connaître sans intermédiaires. Elle incline doucement la tête avant de suivre Lucius au second étage. Quand il ouvre une suite avec une double porte, il les invite tout les deux à entrer.

\- J'ai dit à père que vous étiez fiancés, leur explique Lucius. Je n'avais pas envie que vous soyez séparer, pour rassurer Ariel, dit-il avec un sourire subtile.

Severus s'étouffe avec sa propre salive et sa « fiancée » lève un sourcil perplexe.

\- Je prendrai le divan, dit Sev en haussant les épaules.

\- Il n'en est pas question, dit Ariel en le regardant. Je te garde avec moi!

C'est avec un sourire radieux que Sev accepte sans trop de difficulté. Lucius les laisse s'installer et se rafraichir avant le dîner. D'un coup de baguette, Ariel installe ses affaires dans l'une des commodes et Sev fait la même chose dans l'autre.

Quand les deux étudiants redescendent, Sev va rejoindre Lucius alors que Ariel lui dit qu'elle va rejoindre Lord Malefoy. Oncle Luce avait toujours eu des sentiments contradictoires concernant son père, quand elle habitait au Manoir Malefoy et elle aimerait vraiment apprendre à le connaître.

\- Bonsoir, Lord Malefoy, dit doucement Ariel. Votre lecture est intéressante? Demande la jeune femme en reconnaissant Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore.

\- En effet, elle l'est. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin en déposant le livre sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Avez-vous eu l'occasion de lire cet ouvrage?

\- En effet, Sirius Black en a reçu un de la part du chef de clan Black. J'ai eu l'occasion de l'avoir sous la main.

\- Et qu'en avez-vous pensé? Demande le Lord.

\- Qu'il y a beaucoup trop de mystères autour du directeur de Poudlard, répond la jeune femme avec prudence.

\- Vous parlez comme une politicienne, dit doucement Abraxas, une carrière au Ministère vous intéresserait-elle?

\- Pas du tout, Lord Malefoy, dit Ariel en riant légèrement. Les potions ont toujours été ma passion, monsieur. Tout comme les affaires financières ont toujours été celle de votre fils.

\- Vous connaissez Lucius depuis longtemps?

\- C'est… compliqué, dit Ariel, mal à l'aise, qui n'avais aucune envie de mentir au père de son ancien tuteur légal.

\- Quand vous vous sentirez prête, j'écouterai votre histoire, Miss Black.

Abraxas est satisfait en entendant le soupire de soulagement de la jeune femme en face de lui. Le repas du soir se passe très bien et aux regards complices que se lancent Narcissa et Lucius, ce dernier lui a expliqué qui était vraiment Ariel. La Serdaigle est soulagée de voir que tante Cissa semble accepter la situation.

Étonnement, le sujet de conversation, au dessert, dévie sr les Moldus et l'opinion de Ariel est sollicité par le Maître des lieux.

\- Croyez-vous que c'est une bonne chose, Miss Black, que de faire des affaires avec le monde Moldu? Demande Abraxas.

\- Si on comprend les règles du monde des affaires Moldu et que ces derniers continus d'ignorer l'existence de notre monde, je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait cracher dessus, dit-elle. Que l'argent soit sorcier ou Moldu, il a de la valeur à Gringotts et personnellement, c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse quand on parle de finance, dit Ariel avec un sourire en coin.

\- Donc, vous êtes d'avis qu'il faut garder notre monde caché des Moldus, reprend le Lord.

\- En effet, répond la jeune femme. La peur est humaine, Lord Malefoy. Et les sorciers autant que les Moldus le sont. Que font les sorciers quand un être est plus puissant que lui? Il le réduit en esclavage, pour les elfes de maison, les parc dans des « réserves » pour les centaures et les géants, font de leur mieux pour les exterminer, comme les vampires et les loup-garou ou en chasse d'autres pour en faire des ingrédients de potions ou des cœurs de baguette. Les Moldus ne sont ni des monstres, comme certains Sang-Pur le pensent, ni des enfants stupides, comme d'autres le croient. Ils sont exactement comme nous, mais sans magie. Ils sont brillants, pour la plus part et ont leurs craintes, comme nous. Ils ont leurs préjugés, comme nous avons les nôtres. Et avec les chasses aux sorcières qu'il y a eu dans l'histoire, je crois sincèrement que garder notre monde caché des Moldus est la chose la plus raisonnable à faire.

\- J'ai un ami, qui viendra au bal de Yule, dit Abraxas qui semble satisfait de cette réponse. Je vous le présenterai, je suis certain que vous vous entendrez à merveille.

\- Ce sera un plaisir de le rencontrer, Milord, dit la jeune femme avec une inclinaison poli de la tête.

Si il voulait lui présenter Tom, Ariel allait bien s'amuser.


End file.
